Rise of The Alliance of Lordaeron
by LordearonMan2
Summary: After Naruto's succesful mission on retrieving Sasuke Uchiha he was forcibly banished by the council of the Hidden Leaf Village for injuring the Uchiha and fearing the that seal of the tailed beast was weakening. He was then captured by the Akatsuki and had the nine tails extracted from his body and died, only to be revived by the light as he drifted to the lands of Lordaeron.
1. Chapter:1 Banishment

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or warcraft all of them belong to Kishimoto and Blizzard all rights reserved.**

Confusion

That is the one word of feeling that he could describe himself at his current situation for he was dragged unto the council gathering of the village. Wasn't he supposed to be at the hospital to be rested for his treatment to his injuries not that he hates it in fact he was happy he already healed most of his injuries thanks to his certain tenant inside his body. He hated to stay still at the hospital, but being dragged into the council from his rest at the hospital that he was staying after his latest mission which was two days ago is much weirder than it is.

_'Maybe they gonna finally to promote me to chunnin! After all, I did accomplished the mission maybe they were going to commend me for my efforts'_ He mused within his mind just the thought of it made him giddy with anticipation after all it would be great to finally get some recognition for his efforts that he did at that day.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

There they were facing each other at the opposite sides of the waterfall on the valley poised to attack each other with their signature moves. First, the blonde-haired boy reared back his right hand to his side holding and manifesting his attack of swirling purple energy while having vile red like energy coating him that has a shape of two-tailed fox and making his entire form much more feral. The second has his entire posture crouch and having his arms placed at the front of his form while lightning crackled with the sound of thousand birds where forming at the right palm of his hand, his entire form was bare having his shirt torn off during the early stages of the fight and due to his transformation to second state form with him darkening his skin tone and sclera of the eyes and growing some wings like flesh on the back. Feeling having already enough power behind their attacks they leaped at each other from both sides with one attack attempting to incapacitate and the other with the intent to kill.

"SASUKE!"

"NARUTO!"

Both shouting each other's names and both unwilling to back down.

"RASENGAN!"

"CHIDORI!"

With the call out of their techniques, both attack clashed in an explosive sonic boom flinging and shaking the water of the waterfall and lake due to the force of their attacks. Both individuals unwilling to give up both equal in power but then the blonde remembered even in his feral and agitated like state he remembered that he made a promise that he would bring his teammate back no matter what the cost consequences be dammed, so with that mindset he shut down his attack and let the lightning hand pierce him at the right into his chest above directly from the heart is located to get into his opponents guard.

While the other boy was baffled on why would the blond let him pierced him at his chest where above the heart at that! His musings were soon interrupted when he heard a sound at his stomach area and he looked. There it was a second spinning violet orb of energy at the left hand of his opponent about to hit him and with that, he looked at the face of his opponent with a shocked look only to see him painfully smirking.

Naruto then proceeded to slam his full-powered Rasengan at the gut of his teammate despite the utterly painful feeling of pain that he was experiencing being in that state and the vicious stab on his chest he pressed on. He watched as Sasuke hunches before being blasted away sailing across the lake and making a significant amount of distance curtesy of the Rasengan that hit him right at the gut.

There he stood panting due to fatigue and pain then he saw the unconscious form of his teammate floating across the lake as blood seeps out from both of their lips both their appearances then changed back to their normal state his cloak like energy back to his body while his teammate's body regained its normal Caucasian skin tone and gone were the wings on his back and his hair turned back to its normal length that the form reminded him of a part of a certain fowl. He trudged slowly and saw the raven-haired shinobi breathing slowly he was glad that his teammate was ok and he fulfilled his promise. He tried to take another step but all those adrenaline that he had during had all but been gone and with that, he fell to the surface of the water smiling as he is about to collapse to unconsciousness.

"I win bastard.." was his last mutter before he passed out. ...

**END** **OF** **FLASHBACK**

* * *

As he approached the doors of he was then flanked by two Anbu nins with masks that signifies their occupation. The tense feeling that he felt earlier only seemed to intensify, having yourself escorted by highly processioned assassins does not truly ease your worries and confusion, with that thought in mind they mind their way through the double door towards the chamber.

INSIDE THE CHAMBER

Now at the center of the long curved table of the leaf council, Naruto stood even more confused than he was earlier with tiny speck of dread filling him slowly, his questions inside his mind were why are the council mad at him he did his job didn't he? So why were they hostile against him he brought back his teammate and their precious Uchiha back at them right? Both the scowling civilian and Shinobi council, with even Jiraiya scowling at him. The only comfort he had was from the saddened face of the Hokage, Tsunade Senju. His gaze then fell on three people he hated with a passion, Danzo Shimura, Homura Mitokado, and Koharu Utatane. The three elders had it out for Naruto since he was born and now they felt they finally had what they wanted.

"Naruto Uzumaki," said Tsunade with clear sadness in her voice "You stand here to receive your punishment of the attempted murder of Sasuke Uchiha and attacking your fellow shinobi. For this, you are stripped of your rank as a Shinobi of Konohagakure." She said but also hid the fact that his punishment was also because of the fear of the people on the council that sealing could be now weakening after the reports of the nine tails chakra multiple times.

"We shall also vote on whether or not you shall be banished from the village. All those in favor of banishing the former genin Uzumaki Naruto raise your hands."

The civilians, clan heads, the elders raised their hands. Tsunade looked at them with a look of pure disappointment and disgust.

"And all against," said Tsunade.

Only Tsunade her hand and not even Jiraiya put up his hands up much to her sadness when she looked at his impassive expression who she observed have been silent and neutral throughout the meeting she thought he might at least support the kid.

Tsunade's face was stoic and hard but her hands were already cracking the edges of the table before saying "By the decision of the council and I Tsunade Senju the fifth Hokage of the hidden leaf village Naruto Uzumaki you are hereby banished from Konohagakure".

Naruto just stood there unable to accept the reality of the situation while most part of him believes to be this is all just an elaborate joke from his Bachan to him, the other is that dread and fear.

"Ba-ba-bachan this is all just a j-joke r-right?" Naruto said with a pleading cracking voice pleading that this is just a joke but alas he didn't know it was the truth all along.

Tsunade just pursed her lips into a thin line and looked down unable to directly, while Danzo spoke " I assure you Uzumaki san this is not a joke this is an order of the Hokage and its council we expect you to leave on the premises of the leaf village by the strike of tomorrow or we will personally execute you inside the village, now hand over your headband." Said Danzo in a monotonous voice.

" Screw you! old geezer! What have I done to deserve this treatment all I've done is to serve this village with all I've got!" Naruto said with anger as tears flowed slowly from his eyes.

" Shut your mouth! Have you no respect! Be glad this all you got for beating Uchiha san and injuring him gravely!" Yelled by a fat looking civilian named Toshiro Ooji.

"SILENCE!" Yelled by the pissed off Hokage before breathing calming down and saying " Uzumaki your headband hand it over." Trying her best to not be emotional in her voice.

With his lips pursed into thin line and eyes shadowed out from both anger and grief he proceeded to untie his headband from his forehead and walked forward to the center of the table of the council right in front of the Hokage herself and he did as what he was told, but after that he then did what the Hokage did not expect he motioned to remove a green crystal black stringed necklace around and placed it also in front before saying

"Here Hokage-sama I won't be needing this anymore..." said Naruto while still having his head lowered

Tsunade could only gasp lowly and place a hand to her mouth as he placed the necklace in front of the table then tears slowly dripped from her eyes and her lips were quivering slowly as she accepted the objects laid on the table

"We should end this Hokage-sama and finish this meeting," Koharu spoke uncaring for the feelings of the two blondes on the room.

Then Tsunade stood with sadness etched on her face before she spoke " With all topics and business had been discussed and finished, this council meeting is over you all can proceed to go"

She watched Naruto as the one who chose to leave first with his head lowered and shadow covered his eyes while the rest turned to stand up and leave including Jiraiya who spared her a conflicted look but she didn't even bother to look at his direction only lowering her head down and clenching her fist as tears of sadness flowed down from her eyes.

WITH NARUTO

Anguish

Pain

Betrayal

Sadness

Those were the feelings that Naruto was currently facing as tears continue to flow from his eyes, after the council meeting of those ungrateful bastards he immediately hurriedly run towards his apartment with sadness and sorrow etched across his face. He paused to take a look at the village only to notice the long time hateful glares and sneers that he will get from them long ago that he ignored in the past hoping they would eventually acknowledge him, feeling as his chest has been stabbed due to the stupidity and beliefs on these foolish and stupid people he paced himself faster even more, when he did arrive at his house he then crumpled himself at the wall of his apartment leaking those tears for a cry that never happened for a long time from his childhood for believing crying and tears never changed anything that would happen on his life. Naruto stayed there crumpled beside the wall in dark living room for the windows were closed for about hours with his head leaned on his knees while hugging it along, crying of anguish, sorrow, and pain would be heard throughout his home until later afternoon. The blonde remembered that he would have to say farewell for his teammate he would be leaving them after all in this village so with that thought in mind he willed himself with every little bit of force within to go to the hospital so that he may at least say a last farewell to his friends and teammates.

He then arrived at the hospital itself and the looks he got from the people inside from both patients from the last invasion who were still recovering and from doctor to nurses none were giving him at least a little bit warmth of attention with their eyes. Shadows are looming in his eyes as he approached the main counter of the hospital of the directory to ask where were the rooms of his friends.

"Can you please tell me the room number of the ninjas who were part of the last retrieval mission and specifically Sasuke Uchiha" he somberly spoke to the nurse at the counter.

The nurse then looked up from her papers that she had been working only to turn her look cold when she found out the person who was asking "Room 201 that is where all those persons that you are looking for currently staying." She spoke icily.

Naruto then walked on away from the nurse not even sparing a look to those who are sneering at him as passed them by only lost in thought on what to say to his friends for his farewell. Until then he saw the room number sign that states 201 his eyes lit up away from the shadow that hid them due to his grief. He paused right in front of the closed door to take clear breath before he opened the door of the room. Once he opened the door there he saw the members who were sent along the mission with him who were injured sleeping and resting forms from the lazy Shikamaru to the stiff Hyuuga Neji along with his cousin Hinata Hyuuga sitting close next to him who fell after taking care of her cousin. When he did look to the left of the room he spotted the form of his raven-haired teammate unemotionally staring at the ceiling realizing that Sasuke never noticed him entering the room.

"Hey...Sasuke how are you feeling?... "He proceeded to ask to draw on his attention, on which he succeeded as the face on his teammate turned towards his direction before it morphed into a visage of anger and hate as the said gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Hey How are you feeling?" he said in a sarcastic tone before adding more words that he would make sure that they felt like acid "IS THAT EVEN A QUESTION! HOW DOES IT FEEL LIKE FOR YOU HUH TO BE RESTRAINED AND HAVE YOUR CHAKRA SEALED OFF AS WELL! NOT ONLY THAT YOU TOOK AWAY MY CHANCE ON BECOMING STRONGER, YOU ALSO TOOK AWAY MY CHANCE FOR REVENGE AGAINST ITACHI! YOU STUPID BASTARD! YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED IN SOME GUTTER LIKE YOU ARE YOU STUPID FREAK! GET OUT OF HERE I DONT NEED TO SEE YOUR HIDEOUS FACE." He thundered while gripping his sheets with his fist due to anger and frustration.

Not expecting the bale hateful words from his teammate that he rescued he took a step back with question s in his mind on why was he like this? Weren't they supposed best of friends? HE saved him from being used as a body from that Snake right? Not wanting to shed more tears than he already has he turned himself from Sasuke only to find himself to be motionlessly stuck as he saw his crush and other teammate standing at the entrance door carrying a vase of fresh flowers in her hand noting that her hair was still as brightly pink like new breath of spring despite her emotional look right now.

"S-sa-sakura chan how are y-" he managed to say before he was cut off by a sound that resounded throughout the room

SLAP!

A stinging sensation is what he felt on his cheeks as his face recoiled a bit due to the force of the slap before feeling a hand right where it stung. Tears were now slowly leaking through his eyes as he stared at the pink-haired girl Sakura.

"Why Sa-Sakura-chan I fulfilled my promised didn't I, I brought Sasuke back right?" He questioned why was he being slapped by Sakura of all people.

"WHY! DO I EVEN NEED TO SPELL IT FOR YOU! YOU PROMISED YOU'D BRING ME BACK SASUKE KUN BUT YOU BROUGHT HIM BACK INJURED! I GUESS THE VILLAGERS WERE RIGHT YOU ARE A DEMON! YOU EVEN HAVE GUTS TO SHOW YOURSELF UP HERE OF ALL PLACES YOU MONSTER! GET OUT HERE GET OUT WE DON'T WANNA SEE YOU!" Pink girl shrieked and screamed waking up those who were currently sleeping and to see what was happening only to frown on who it was, for according to the statements of Sakura Naruto critically injured Sasuke and attacked a comrade.

Naruto who saw this run out of the room quickly as he could until he bumped into someone in the hallway he was running due to him not looking ahead due to his grief, only for the person who he slammed into did do something on his stomach. He looked down on where his stomach is should be and found a complex sealing matrix covering his stomach and he looked to the person who did it, was the toad sage Jiraiya who stood tall before him imposingly. Jiraiya still wearing his trademark kimono, red haori vest and hair being white and spiky that reached his lower back, was now folding his arms in his chest and marring an impassive emotionless face.

"E-ero-sennin what did you do?" he asked with a broken as he looked up to man whose height that were six feet in front of him.

"That was a contract separation seal to separate your contract with the toads and I'm here in front of you to do just that, and officially tell you that your summoning with the toads will be null and void." The spoke in an uncaring and unemotional voice.

He just stood there head lowered, eyes covered by shadows, gripping his fist to the point that they almost bled and tears flowing freely from his now puffy blue azure eyes. He should have expected this he knew this was coming but why was it still painful and hurts. Naruto not even deigning the sage with a reply run towards his apartment with the only intent in mind to pack up and leave this forsaken place.

Upon arriving in his apartment it was already late in the afternoon he proceeded to pack everything that he will surely need and the things that were truly his from the books and scrolls that he normally not read to his tools and equipment that he surely need for surviving. Leaving the things that no longer held value to him for it was stupid for valuing them in the first place just like his toad wallet for he had a fair share of knowledge who gave it to him and team picture of those he thought were his friends. After packing his essential he then went on unto the village gates jumping through the roof with a new anger look in his face, it was already night time when he did arrive at the gates at so when he did he made twenty shadow clones that knew that they must travel in different directions for if he was going to leave this place might as well do it in where they could never track him at all. Both clones and original having the same thought in mind then left with original heading to west, little did the leaf know on what they had done and they would soon know so when the future did come.

* * *

*** So that's the end of the first chapter so what do you all think, if you have your comments that you wish to send me please do write down your reviews and don't be afraid to follow.**

**Remember always the words of the Number One Hero**

_**"Always go….beyond your limits PLUS ULTRA!"**_

**ALL MIGHT**


	2. Chapter: 2 Travels and Wisdom

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Warcraft all of them belong to Kishimoto and Blizzard all rights reserved.**

**Chapter 2: Travels and Wisdom**

**Naruto POV**

Dry, Arid, annoyingly hot, and why were people living in these parched lands? Those were the thoughts that first popped in my mind when I arrived on the Lands of wind country. People would probably have started questioning my sanity right now when it came to my choice of destination if I did dislike my current situation right now when I could have just chosen not to go and travel west right? Well when I was still back on that stupid village and packing my things I did thought I could go to Wave Country to where old man Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari lived to stay and live with them for a while but when I've put some thought into it what I mean really thought about it by spacing out for about five minutes it would be probably a bad idea I would just probably bring my problems along to them and attract some troubles in both from the Leaf and the Akatsuki. The same could be said to the places that I've visited and small hidden village's they would be probably pressured by the both Leaf and the Akatsuki, sigh aren't I just a big magnet of trouble.

The idea of joining and hoping one of the other great villages would let me join their ranks did sit in mind for a while but then I realized it was a totally stupid idea I mean the Rock would just probably kill me if they knew I came from the Leaf thinking I'm some sort of a spy, even if I did not mostly listen back then at the academy I still knew the basics that the Rock and Leaf still did held itself somewhat bad bloods between each other's villages probably due to the past wars I don't know. The Hidden Mist would be probably still in some sort of post-civil war period and where they would probably not allow let any foreign ninjas swore in while they settle in the affairs on their village. The Hidden Cloud was out of the question after all they would probably just extract the ninetails out of me and just seal it into one of their loyal ninjas and the tension between the Leaf and Cloud didn't helped at all.

The only thought that I did have was that I could probably go to the Hidden Sand so I proceeded to go to west but then It was already too late to realization and remembered that the Hidden Sand did had some kind of treaty alliance between the Leaf after that failed invasion fiasco that was orchestrated by that snake bastard, so the leaf could take it as an act of aggression in housing the jinchuriiki of the ninetails in their village walls and plus having two jinchuriikis staying in a one village would be probably paint a screaming huge target for the akatsuki and would just cause for my only friend who can perfectly understand me Gaara some problems and I don't want that to happen. I pressed on with my settled course of direction to west even if can't exactly settle on some permanent place due to my circumstances and bastard tenant I continued my travel, I've already passed the Vast Dessert of Solitude of Wind Country and according to this map I've brought I should be currently somewhere Northwest of Wind Country just near the border between Fang Country and I surely do hope so I mean I really don't want to get lost again now.

A few weeks had already passed since my banishment from my stupid former village and since I've started my journey, I've read about the books and scrolls that I brought along that normally I would just ignore and just train at the training grounds back then and learned the beginnings of sealing itself for as I pass through small towns I would perform small jobs to earn myself some money to buy some supplies I would need and tools I would use just like the sealing kit of brush and inks for learning the arts of sealing and that also brought in some thought in my mind why did there were only a handful of few ninjas practiced fuuinjutsus I mean from what I've read and experienced so far it seems that fuuinjutsu's were only limited to one's imagination and creativity from creating explosions to sealing a freaking tailed inside of a person and the possibilities were almost boundless the reason why nobody practices it is a total mystery for me.

I've changed my clothes for my orange jacket and pants have already wore down as much as I like wearing them for their awesome practicality I can't afford myself to continue journey on in tatter clothes so I've bought some new clothes I've found on the town I passed by so what I am wearing now is khaki brown colored hip length coat that has a dark blue patch on the left side of the upper chest underneath that is a dark blue long sleeved shirt with a dark blue pants with a buckle belt where it had small containers for containing his small weapons and a shin high brown boots, overall I looked like some sort of adventurer ready on to travel the world with the way I am dressed right now what can I do it was the only clothes I could find that were the most practical, durable and I would even dare say have a dashing look even without any orange on. Presently as for now I'm currently sitting under a tree practicing my Fuuinjutsu and Calligraphy while drinking tea that's right drinking tea with a tall goatee bearded old man whom Invited me to drink and accompany him for tea.

***End of POV***

Presently our hero is now practicing his calligraphy and handwriting under the shade of a peach tree he had found in a high rocky near cliff terrain that would overlook the beautiful vast dessert far away, he was already past the vast dessert of wind country and currently decided to take a break and train. Then he heard the nearby bushes shake he quickly discarded his brush, stood and drawn in his kunai to hide at his back as the bush continued to shake he tensed until he saw what came out or what could be said who came out of the bushes was a tall lean hooded goatee bearded old man and based on his appearance his age could be on his mid-fifties. The person is currently wearing a brown colored hooded robe and black feathers adorning above his shoulders and black arm wrappings carrying a branch of leaves in his left hand while on the right hand was a staff that had some sort of bird shaped idol at the top and a satchel kind of bag his side the man spotted him and his turned expression turned into of a surprise before he smiled the type of smile that would remind him of certain old man back at his former village.

"Oh hello there young one I'd never thought I'd see someone here people normally don't really travel along these parts" he said in a calm voice that seemed to ooze wisdom.

"I doubt I'd consider myself normal…." He muttered to himself "I just happen to find this spot a perfect place to train, relax and stop by well what about you ojisan (mister) why are you here?" He asked in a slightly apprehensive tone wanting to questioning the motives of the old man who showed up in front of him.

The man just chuckled good naturedly and removed his hood from his face that showed his raven colored hair that had some streak of whiteness to it before he spoke "Well young one this area happens to be just my favorite spot to drink and make some tea after I gather the leaves of my favorite white dragon tea leaves." He calmly spoke to the blonde.

He was surprised by the man's answer and that he was currently occupying the old man's favorite spot. He just lowered down his kunai weapon hiding it back at his belt and just scratched the back of his neck while he chuckled nervously for thinking and mistaking that the old man would attack him. "Hehe I'm sorry ojisan I just thought this place seemed perfect for training my writing skills I'd never thought the place was already claimed though I'll just be on my way then." He told the man hoping to clear away the apprehension that he caused earlier.

"Nonsense all I did told you was that this was my favorite spot for enjoying tea I never told you this area was mine." He said calmly to the young man

"But you did say that this area was your favorite spot right? And what about enjoying your tea?" He asked confusedly thinking normally people wouldn't let others to stay into their favorite spots.

"I get what your trying to say young man and it's alright, why won't you just stay, continue your training and drink some tea with me after all a good tea is a tea that is enjoyed through company." The old man spoke sagely.

"Arigatou I'll take you up in your offer then ojisan I haven't really practiced my calligraphy for a long time now he he." He then proceeded to sit down back to his spot under tree grateful that the old man didn't just allowed him to stay but also invited him for tea after all it was rare for him to receive such back then and even now so he was very grateful and he was getting a feeling that this old man did held any ill intent and is a good man how he would know that he would never know.

"Good now just wait just a few minutes while I brew us a batch of some of my freshly gathered rare white dragon tea" He replied back to the blonde who he observed continued on to practice his calligraphy skills while he put and leaned down his staff in the side of the peach tree and proceeded to pick the leaves from the branch that he was holding earlier to his ceramic tea pot. The man then broke the branch into several pieces on his fire place under the tea pot but it was next thing he did shocked the blonde youth for when the man extended his right hand towards the wood it suddenly flared blue and created a small blue fire in his palm that turned the wood on fire as it caught the flames from the old man's hand.

Naruto being who he is suddenly forgot his practice on calligraphy and rushed near into the man. "Wow! How did you do that ojisan it was awesome! It suddenly caught in flames neh are you a shinobi!? What kind of technique was that you didn't even made any hand signs!?" He asked the old man with a barrage of questions having been enthralled with the effortless display of the man showed forgetting all the problem he had for once.

"By the statement of those questions and the small blade that I've spotted you used earlier you're a shinobi aren't you? young one" he asked the boy who flushed slightly and chuckled nervously as he scratched the back slightly embarrassed at being found out easily.

The man just chuckled amused by the enthusiasm to learn and antics showed by the youth in front of him before he spoke "That young one was just a simple trick a simple nature transformation of what you will, one you can train and develop even if you don't have an affinity on it and for your second question no I'm not." the man responded while as he answered the question of the blonde he was taking out two ceramic tea cup from his bag.

"Heh~~~ training huh I wish I knew my affinity so I can find out what techniques that would suit me the best..." The youth spoke dejectedly now losing his brightness that he temporarily held. The elderly man just raised one of his eyebrows but he then reached out to his bag and grabbed something inside before he held it into the blonde and it showed was a piece of paper.

"Huh what's that" The boy asked.

"Here hold this paper and channel your energies through it to find out your natural affinity." He responded to the question of the blonde.

"By energies you mean chakra right? And what is this some kind of special paper?"

"Precisely and that item there is an affinity paper a tool that would tell you your affinity depending on the results"

"Ok…." He then proceeded as what he was told to do in order to find out his affinity and what the paper showed is that it suddenly glowed slightly yellow before it spliced in half.

"Interesting..." that man spoke as stroked his bearded chin.

"What was that" the boy asked bewildered by the transformation paper did.

"that young one means you have an affinity to the element of wind a true rare element" he told the blonde who seemed to understand.

"so how do I train my affinity now ojisan." He asked eager to train his nature affinities the man however handed this time a single leaf, a leaf he took from the remaining tea leaves.

"In training your wind transformation all you have to do is to slice this leaf cleanly, fire is to burn, water is drench it, earth is to petrify it, and lastly lightning is to crumple the leaf itself." He said gave the leaf to the blonde who tried to slice the leaf evenly for few moments before he asked.

"My names Naruto what about your name ojisan and what was that yellow glowing thing that it showed?" He asked to the older man who did not answered back but proceeded to pick up the tea who was now done and proceeded to pour the contents into the two cups and gave the other cup to the boy and took a sip of his own cup before he spoke.

"My name and that thing earlier will all be revealed unto you until the time is right young one." He told to the blonde enigmatically and smirked slightly to the boy who seemed to be peeved and groaned at his response before the boy took in his cup and sighed in satisfaction due to the taste.

The man took a long sip on his cup before he suddenly spoke breaking the short air silence that settled in for a while. "Now young one may I ask you what is that you truly want in life? you did ask me for a quite lot of questions for a while earlier." He asked to the young lad in front wo seemed to be thoughtful on his question.

While in the past he would normally yell out that his desire to be Hokage in situations like this but when he did leave the village and started his journey he began to question himself on why did he wanted to be a Hokage in the first place sometimes but now he was given a question to himself on what he truly wanted a question that he avoid until now and it was clear and simple. He looked into the man and smiled a smile a child should not probably have for it was clear smile of pain and sadness before he replied

"I want to be acknowledged, I want a place to belong, I want to be happy and to be finally loved and love those back who would did love me…" he somberly and truthfully spoke as he looked down at looked at the cup that now lay at his hands before he took a sip of the tea that the cup held.

"For someone of your age I think your very wise for seeking happiness and love in your life, usually other people would only want perfection and power in which I would consider is quite foolish I've learned that through the hard way." The man casually spoke before he poured some more tea into his cup proceeded to slowly sip from it once more.

Naruto just looked at the man in shock and surprise he halfheartedly had been expecting that the old man would probably at least mock him for his inner dream that he had never told anyone but old man never did, he supported him and called him wise instead it made him smile before he did the thing that he had lost within him he grinned brightly before he spoke "Well what can I say ojisan I did told you on earlier I doubt I'd considered myself normal ha ha." He said and grinned as he laughed shortly that even if it was only short it was still had been too long since he had a laugh one that was not forced and true.

The man could only smile slightly at the brightness that the blonde was giving off right now. "Then I can only advice you this and that is to never lose hope for if love Is what you need. You must be willing to travel to the ends of the Earth to find it." He said and advised to the blonde

The blonde could only look unto the old man after taking in his words who seemed to be reminiscing through his pasts before a ray of orange light would past through and attract his blue azure eyes into the setting red and orange sun down into the horizon. He then stood up turned to face the old man before he said.

"It has been nice meeting to you ojisan and this was a very good tea but I really should continue on with my travels it's already quite late now."

"Your welcome young one sharing tea with a person you've never met is one of life's truly great mysteries and surprising delights"

The blonde just chuckled at the response at the nice but weird old man before he then proceeded to gather up his things and put them in a bag on his back and turned towards again to say his farewells

"Farewell now ojisan" he said before he remembered to ask something to the mysterious old man. "say if we would meet up again can you tell me your name ojisan?"

"In time young naruto and if that time did come I'd gladly tell you, for now farewell." He spoke to the blonde before he thought

_'Its the least I can do for you young Naruto for the future looks grim and I hope you'll never lose your way.'_

The yellow haired boy then left and continued on his travels eager to find a perfect a place he could camp on and hunt but if he would have then looked back at the old man before he went out the range of his sight on he could've seen the old man suddenly changed and turned into a black raven in a Billowing puff of green smoke before the bird left and took flight.

It was later on the evening that certain other events would transpire in the elemental nations for there was young boy with black hair was getting himself ready to once again leave his own village walls to gain power along with vengeance for his clan and a certain small village will burn and be destroyed by two men dressed in black robes with red clouds adorning it as its features.

* * *

***That's it that's the end of this chapter who can guess who was the man that naruto just met? Currently I can't decide of Naruto's main future weapon so I'm starting a poll and the weapons will be as follows:**

**Greatsword**

**Warhammer**

**Polearms**

**Runed dagger**

**Priestly staffs**

**Axes**

**Pistols and a Cutlass**

**Pairings will be later on revealed on the story I'll let you all choose for it could be harem but I preferably prefer single pairings.**

**Remember always the words of the Number One Hero**

_**"Always go….beyond your limits PLUS ULTRA!"**_

**ALL MIGHT**


	3. Chapter: 3 Capture of the Ninth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Warcraft all of them belong to Kishimoto and Blizzard all rights reserved.**

_"This world shall know pain…Almighty Push!"_

_~~~ Deva Pain_

**Chapter: 3 **

**Capture and The Death of the Ninth**

_"YOU TOOK AWAY MY CHANCE FOR REVENGE AGAINST ITACHI! YOU STUPID BASTARD! YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED IN SOME GUTTER LIKE YOU ARE YOU STUPID FREAK! GET OUT OF HERE I DONT NEED TO SEE YOUR STUPID FACE!" _

_He heard the Uchiha roared then he turned to face the pink-haired girl only for the girl to slap him in the face._

_"_

_Why Sa-Sakura-chan I fulfilled my promised didn't I, I brought Sasuke back right?"_

_"WHY?! DO I EVEN NEED TO SPELL IT FOR YOU! YOU PROMISED YOU BRING ME BACK SASUKE KUN BUT YOU BROUGHT HIM BACK INJURED! I GUESS THE VILLAGERS WERE RIGHT YOU ARE A DEMON! YOU EVEN HAVE GUTS TO SHOW YOURSELF UP HERE OF ALL PLACES YOU MONSTER! GET OUT HERE GET OUT WE DONT WANNA SEE YOU, I WISH YOU DIDNT EXIST!"_

_ The girl shouted to him then suddenly the whole room changed into a hallway before he looked to the face of the person who suddenly appeared _

_"That was a contract separation seal to separate your contract with the toads and I'm here in front of you to do just that, and officially tell you that your summoning will be nulled and void." _

_ The man spoke before again the whole surrounding changed once again this time it turned into the same meeting room he knew._

_"By the decision of the council and I Tsunade Senju the fifth Hokage of the hidden leaf village Naruto Uzumaki you are hereby banished from Village of the Hidden Leaf."_

He heard and felt his heartache before he woke up and gasped when he realized it was a dream, a dream of memories he hated for it reminded him of his time living in his former village.

Anguish

Pain

Betrayal

Sadness

Those were the feelings that he still remembered and it was all of the result of his stupidity on assuming that they would accept him even that is something that he came to realize when he started his journey and his banishment from his former home. He still cursed himself on being so oblivious to it all being their dislike towards him was as blatant as daylight and acting stupid didn't help in the first place it only made him look like their clown to mock upon aside from being their pariah.

So, with that, he swore to no longer act or even think like an idiot if he can try and never give up hope find people who are going to love him and who are going accept him for who he is. Having with that thought in mind he proceeded to get up eager to start another day only for this day was going to be his last day.

A bright yet not so sunny day up in the sky some few clouds darted and scattered throughout the blue horizon in the small town in the lands of Timber Country in which the name of the town he didn't know. Frustration only one word. could describe the blonde was looking for some part-time employment and it seems like his abnormal good luck isn't taking its effect right now for the people in this town who don't seem to need service of a shinobi or just any kind of random odd jobs that they could have.

Due to not having any work today the blonde is currently wandering through the empty main street of the town for what it would seem like a natural quiet town, looking for a way to earn some money. He didn't take notice of the presence of a black and red cloud wearing humanoid Venus flytrap kind of plant person watching him on a branch of a tall tree grinning wickedly with its body having half-buried into the wood before the plant-like being disappeared in completely to the tree.

Suddenly a bloody body of a man was thrown away from the doors of the town tavern inn that he was staying in and he recognized the man it was the Innkeeper itself. Then he heard two sound of footsteps before he then heard two voices inside the Inn. The shadows inside the building revealed two men in black cloaks with red clouds.

The first man has medium-length grey hair that was slicked back and distinctive purple eyes and wore his cloak slightly opened revealing his slashed headband around his neck and is carrying a three-bladed scythe. The second taller man had an unusual green pupils and red sclera eyes and wore a black mask covering his lower face and hood that covered his hair, he wore his cloak more uniformed than the grey-haired man and had his slashed headband around his forehead.

"Hey, hey Kakuzu didn't you said that the Nine tails brat would be here!?" Said the grey-haired one.

"Shut up Hidan, he said the nine tails would be here and we would've known more if you didn't kill the Innkeeper." Said the now one named Kakuzu in an annoyed and deep voice.

***Naruto OST – Akatsuki Theme* **

Naruto took an invertible step back in his tracks in fear and shock. He knew these people

Or most precisely the group of these people belonged to and it was the Akatsuki. He didn't expect them to come after him so quickly so he panicked and unable to decide on what he should do until they noticed him in front.

"Oi, oi don't you say that to me you're the one who dragged us to this place," he said

"This is an Inn you dope I figured there might be shinobis who might be staying here that have a bounty for money." He shot back to the grey-haired man.

"Eh, what's a kid doing out here? Man Jashin-sama will surely punish me for missing to kill this kid." Said the now identified Hidan who readied his scythe while the other just sighed and groaned in annoyance.

"Hidan are you that stupid? This brat right here is the one who we were supposed to find its nine-tailed jinchuriiki leader will scold us if you do manage to kill the brat." Answered back to Hidan.

"EEH! Your serious this brat right here is the nine tails jinchuriiki? But didn't Kisame said he was an orange wearing idiot?" Said Hidan

"Well apparently so" Kakuzu answered sarcastically back and stretched his arms.

While Naruto would've normally shot back an insult after they dissed him and his favorite color he was too scared to act and say anything or even attempt something moronic due to the fact he was facing two S ranked shinobis in front of him. His last encounter with the duo of Itachi and Kisame proved on how terrifying they could be and this time though nobody will come to rescue him it filled him with dread. With only one way to survive this encounter he then reached out for something in his bag and threw a smoke bomb into the ground before he proceeded to escape to the trees.

*cough**cough* "What the heck he ran, come on Kakuzu let's get that brat." He said and while he swung his scythe to clear the area of smoke.

"Hmmph, try not to fall behind," he said before they left to go chase after the jinchuriiki.

"Crap what do I!? what do I do!?" He panicked and questioned himself as he raced along the forest leaping across tree by tree. He then got an idea and reached out for something in his bag and it was a wad of paper before he made a cross-hand sign.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He called out the technique then he handed on the papers to his clones who now stopped leaping and place the papers on the trees.

***BOOM***

There was a series of loud explosion then happened across the forest before he looked back hoping at least it would work but to his horror, two figures then came out of the smoke and it was them, looking only slight signed in their clothes and were relatively unharmed, who then only looked to him in annoyance.

"When I'll get you brat! I'll make sure you suffer and kill you! I'll offer you to Jashin-sama and I'm sure He'll be pleased nine-tails!" The loud threatening voice of Hidan only served to frighten him further as he ran and leaped to escape.

Explosions continued booming throughout the forest of Timber Country. The chase continued for hours with Naruto continuously dishing out his handmade explosive's tags to the two Akasuki members while the two will just dodge and emerge from the explosions un-harmed. Their chase of cat and mouse traveled across the forested lands and would finally end of the edge of the Country where the lands of the elemental nations would end for this is where the West Foreboding Seas lie, leaving him with no longer any path to take and cornering Naruto against his pursuers. Naruto landed on the shore near the sea and was now panting hard due to the distance he traveled just to make an attempt to escape the two S ranked Shinobis who only looked like slightly breathing a bit faster.

"You made us do some effort, nine tails brat but no more there is nothing for you here but ocean waters," Kakuzu spoke

"You little shit will pay for the trouble you've cost me," Hidan said as he readied his Scythe in front of him holding it in two hands.

"Hidan don't get cocky this is the nine tails he'll kill you." Admonished strictly by Kakuzu.

"Heh I know, and besides what's this little shit-stain going to do huh, didn't they inform us that this brat right here is downright stupid I mean what kind of shinobi would be dumb enough to love and wear orange while be obnoxiously loud when fighting right? Probably the only thing he did even learn at their pathetic academy was those clones of his and retard explosions" Hidan cockily responded while Naruto just flinched at the true words he said and shadows were now covering his eyes while bawling his fist due to the words that stuck true and knowing there would be no escape.

'What am I supposed to do now!?' he angrily asked himself unknown his eyes were know dyed slitted red due to his frustrations.

*sigh*" Just don't die," He said in annoyance

"Yeah, whatever Kakuzu." He answered nonchalantly before he smirked and charged at the blonde head with his scythe in one hand destroying the land as he proceeded to bullheadedly charge at him.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He created ten shadow clones and he had them meet in charge at his opponent who in turned just demolished them in one swoop of his scythe that seemed to extend towards him, it would've reached him but he proceeded to leaped aside before the scythe could hit him and pierce down on the ground. Hidan is quick, that he knew now for his opponent was now in front of him his other arm ready holding out a black metal stake ready and poised to stab him but due to his short stature and nimbleness that made him a trouble with the Anbu's in the past, he quickly ducked and the stake missed him. The Akatsuki scythe wielder quickly noticed this however and opted to pull on his scythe and swipe the little brat but then he felt cold in his neck then pain.

"AAHH! You little shit that hurt you know!?" He complained to the blonde who was now like seeing something straight from a horror story. His opponents' neck was completely slashed and yet he alive and talking!

"W-why aren't you d-dying?" he proceeded to ask.

"Oh this" he looks down towards his blood in his hand that he used to feel the slash "I can't die." He said and smirked.

"I-impossible." He could only utter one word before Hidan lunged at him again their fight and dodge routine continued for some time with Hidan continuously and mercilessly giving Naruto no break in dodging and parrying his both scythe and iron stake while also making a shadow clone simultaneously helping him in distracting the immortal scythe wielder. The battle seemed to be hopeless to the blonde until he finally got into Hidan's defenses and slapped a paper tag before the body of Hidan suddenly collapsed into the ground paralyzed.

"look at yourself Hidan Didn't I told you that be careful now that cockiness of yours has finally bitten your ass" Kakuzu now spoke who have been observing and completely silent during their clash.

"Shut the fuck up Kakuzu just come here and help me!" The silver-haired immortal just firmly shot back to the masked one who just sighed and disappeared in a burst of speed. before he then appeared in the front of Naruto with his fist coated in black color and reared back for a strike down low intent on pound his stomach. The result was Naruto was black by a couple of meters into the sea before he struggled to get back up with blood seeping through the corner of his mouth.

"You know I was expecting more from you being the holder of the nine tails and all but all I see is a brat pretending to be strong." He said while removing the sealing tag of his partner.

"I guess it ends here Nine-tailed brat such a shame holder of the beast that only the shinobi who defeated me could tame is so weak I'm disappointed, just goes to show that even If you do have the tools but no brains your nothing but a fodder." He said mockingly to the now heaving jinchuriiki who was about to pass out while clutching injured stomach. But unknown to them all the desperation, hate and the bottled emotions inside Naruto had finally caught up to him.

**-Mindscape-**

***Naruto Shippuden OST 3- Unleashing Nine Tails***

There the blonde stood in a Massive cage and inside was a beady slitted red eye of the beast he contained and burdened looking at him and grinning malevolently. Naruto was just looking into the cage lifelessly at the cage before he walked slowly towards the Nine tails.

"Yes…. come here let me grant you power…" The giant said slowly to entice the blonde feeling the desperation of his host.

"Your village has betrayed you…. your friends, your mentors, and so-called family abandoned you…." Said again the nine tails intending on capitalizing on his current situation.

"I don't know…what'll I do..." He questioned himself like a puppet while the beast just grinned.

"Just come here give in to everything… and let me give you the power to change all that…"

He said while the just took another step before the entire mindscape was flooded with water that didn't bother him instead he then just took another step and went inside the cage.

**-Outside-**

"Raaaahhhh!" He painfully shouted for red vile ominous like chakra erupted from his body and swirled around him malevolently. His face and features were beginning to get sharp and wild as bubbly toxic red chakra proceeded to coat his body. First, on his back, one tail sprouted before it was followed suddenly by another one and his injury on his stomach seemed to have disappeared as postured himself in a crouch like stance.

"Hehe looks like you really do have the talent in riling up people Kakuzu!" He playfully said while sweating due to the pressure of the fox's chakra.

"Shut up Hidan if the Nine tails don't kill you I will." He said while flexing, readying his arms and made a ram hand seal. The next thing that happened surprised Naruto instead for Hidan suddenly disappeared and was now in front of him ready to again swung his scythe in his hand only for him to parry it with his kunai before the masked shinobi in the back called his technique.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu"

A water dragon rose out from the seawater that they were standing on and swallowed them. They were flown by the currents that the water dragon has created until Naruto regained his bearings and shot forward into the sea surface. He breathed hard swallowing some air before he.

"Raaahhhh!" He roared again as vile red chakra seemed to pour out further from his body and was beginning to lose his sanity as then third tail appeared on his back. He then shot forward to Kakuzu is a great show of speed and reared his hand back for blow before he appeared finally Infront to the shocked nin due to his speed who only used his hand to parry the strong claw attack before he was blown away back to the trees in the shore. The grey-haired man then chose this moment to again to appear and smirked nervously to the jinchuriiki as he watched his whole body beginning to change.

"You're looking more like a demon now instead of its container, you shitty brat." He said unknowingly triggering something within the mind of the vulnerable possessed like blonde

***Flashback ***

_"Get out of here you demon your already grown enough we won't have enough to feed your kind here." He heard the voice of the matron of the orphanage _

_"B-but where am I su-supposed to go...?" The four years old asked _

_"I don't know just get out of here!" She then proceeded to slam the door shut._

_The scene then proceeded to change into a dark alleyway of the village of Konoha and saw his five years old self was hiding due to a mob of people coming after him until he was seen by a civilian who yelled. _

_"The demon brat is here let's get him!"_

_"Die you demon!"_

_"Get him!"_

_They said as they finally caught up to him and proceeded to beat him up until an Anbu with a weasel-like mask would stop them later. Before the scene change, again and again, saw himself as seven years old in front of the shop looking to an Anbu mask that is for sale before the owner noticed him._

_"Get out of here you demon! None of my costumers like you here!"_

_"But I didn't do anything !?"_

_Then the man noticed the mask that he was previously looking at before he picked it up and threw at the blonde hard._

_Here! You want this right? Just take it and leave!"_

***End of Flashback***

"RAAAHHH!" The blonde roared and growled out loud as his skin began to peel off on his body. The blonde's opponent, however, decided to capitalize on his moment of transformation on where his guard was shot. Hidan ran towards him his when he got near him, he twisted his body for a full swing of his scythe from his right side to the jinchuriiki. The result was only a deep gash on the blonde's right shoulder due to the red chakra that coated his body before it swirled more around him and proceeded to get darker and darker in color.

**"RAAAAHHHH!" **A demonic roar was then heard throughout near and far from the shores of the western seas.

This time the blonde's roar was laced with vile chakra and made an explosion of shockwave that blew back the immortal back to the shore. The grey-haired stood back up and just looked back ahead to their prey whose chakra just finished in circling around him and created a sphere of darkness that hid his form before it all exploded that sent the chakra towards every direction and revealed the now demonic lifeless look of the jinchuriiki. He was all red, the eyes were eerily all white, along with his mouth and there were now four tails hanging on his back.

"Man, what now, He's pissed" He drawled out to himself

"Dot just stand there and space out Hidan you got his blood already just do your ritual I'll distract him," Kakuzu spoke who just appeared back into the fray with his side and his cloak was now gone exposing his stitch filled body before a hand series of hand seals.

"Looks like I was wrong to underestimate you nine-tails but now no more."

"Forbidden technique: Earth Grudge Fear!"

The back of Hidan then changed shape and continued to grotesquely disfigure before threads and four masks suddenly shot up from his back that turned into black thread-like monstrous beings with the masks as their faces. Then the mouth of the two said monsters opened its mouth and shot a combined blast of wind and fire that flowed towards the jinchuriiki that just stood there while making growl noises at the same time. The firestorm that seared the sea, it didn't affect the fox jinchuriiki however who instead retaliated by shooting forward on blinding speed towards Kakuzu with his claw-like hands and pierced his chest, before he fell to the ground dead and one of the black beings would enter his body.

Another one of the masks then shot the jinchuriiki in the back with streams of lightning who in turn just growled louder in annoyance and proceeded to stretch his limbs and torn the being itself. Kakuzu saw this and ordered his other mask to shoot many blasts of balls of pressured air into the jinchuriiki who immediately run around and dodged the blasts. He immediately realized that he finally made some distance with the fox proceeded to call on his mask back. Now there was two mask that were attached in his shoulder and his limbs and his entire body were now letting out many threads before the masks opened up their mouth and processed condensed air and fire at their mouth and released them at once, again creating a massive firestorm at the sea making steam as the high heat boiled the surface.

Steam covered the area and Kakuzu waited to sense any movement of the fox. Then he heard and felt something on the shore ground at his back and he saw the red extended limbs of the fox he dodged and leaped aside them who continued to follow him. Unable to stand on being on the defend anymore he throttled himself towards to the jinchuriiki and both then engaged in heavy blows and close combat until they pinned one another with their hands making grappling standoff before Naruto grew another head and torso complete with a two-set of red arms and bashed him in the head back to the shore sending shockwaves to the air and water. He quickly stood up from the rubble and smoke with anger written on his face.

"THAT'S IT! NINE TAILED BRAT NO MORE GAMES!"

He shouted before multiple tendrils of threads then shot out from his entire body including his mouth towards the Jinchuriiki intent on half killing and capturing him to finish this once and for all. But he didn't expect the thing that would happen next for when he did wrap his threads around the incoming extended arms, the arms just burned off and corrupted his threads and the corruption were now spreading throughout his threads and now towards him.

"GAAH! DAM YOU NINE TAILS!" He anguishedly screamed to the possessed blonde as the corruption now spread inside his body, before the extended arms wrapped itself around him and the other pierced his body. Kakuzu now fell dead into the beach of the shore lifeless as the waves hit upon his body the silence in the area was suddenly broken when a voice called out.

" Kakazu! Damn, he's finally dead" he stated before he continued.

"Curse Jutsu: Death Possession Blood!" He called out the name of his technique while his body changed color into black with white skeletal tribal markings before he stabbed himself in the gut with his iron stake.

**"RAAAAHHHHH" **The jinchuriiki roared due to the pain he felt in his stomach.

The attack that Hidan made only drew the attention of the now rampaging fox jinchuriiki while his technique would normally kill and gravely injure a normal person or any human but this person in front of him is the jinchuriiki of the nine-tailed fox, the damage that the technique may have caused internally was already healed due to the jinchuriiki's super-advanced healing and durability. When Naruto shifted his both white unnerving eyes and ghoulish mouth, it scared Hidan for a brief moment thinking what would the fox would probably do next. The fox possessed Naruto just growled loudly before another tail had grown on his back and released many chakra like bubbles into the air differing in color from blue to vile red.

The surface of the ocean sea waters just rippled into waves as he proceeded to gather up all the floating energies in the air forming it into a small ball before it became smaller and denser as he processed the malevolent like ball. The sea waters just parted around the jinchuriiki due to the pressure of power he was giving off and the density of the ball he continued to process smaller and until it reached its smallest point on where he proceeded to again surprise the immortal man by slowly eating the condense chakra. The body of Naruto bloated and expanded when he ate the ball and it was then after that he released a super very fast concentrated beam of destruction towards the grey-haired man, so engrossed in watching the anomaly that is in front of him Hidan didn't notice it until it was too late and the beam was already upon him.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Hidan bloodcurdlingly screamed as the fired beam continued to obliterate his entire body and all of those that stood in the beam in the back of him decimating the land and trees into an empty valley. The nine tails now controlling the body of Naruto was about to proceed into a rampage and make its release until.

**"RRRROOAARR!"**

The possessed blonde roared throughout the lands for not out of rage but due to pain. It was on another level he couldn't compare like anything in his entire being it raptured his body inside and out, his whole body screamed out at anguish and agony. Unknowingly to him the technique of the now obliterated Hidan had begun its effect on him and his body couldn't handle the strain anymore the vile chakra covering his entire body began to recede back inside him exposing his peeled skin throughout his body.

Naruto now unconscious floated onto the surface of the sea when the waters proceeded to crash back down on to the parted area. Blood was leaking out of his body and it stained the waters around him but was still barely clinging into life as he faintly breathe the air at the sky that he was facing.

"Shame they died isn't it?" A voice then asked suddenly out of nowhere

"Still they've proved themselves useful I'm sure Pain and Madara-sama will be pleased that we've captured." Another voice answered and the voice was hoarse and deeply different from the first.

On the land of the shore, it was the carnivorous plant-like being suddenly appeared and rose from the ground until the being was finally standing on the ground. The plant-like man then walked on towards the blonde on the water and then picked him upright like some sort ragdoll that he draped on his shoulder.

"Let's carry him back onto the base near here on one of the islands perhaps, shall we?" The white side of the being Chipley said

"Hmmph" while the black side just grunted back sourly and with that, they descended back down into the ground of the shore carrying the barely alive Naruto intent on taking him into the secret location and seal the tailed beast inside him.

**\- Secret Location-**

The plant-like being then arrived at a cave of a cove by the sea, it was dark and almost void of light before a figure suddenly shimmered and appeared revealing a set of purple concentric eyes.

"Zetsu where are Kakuzu and Hidan?" he asked to the plant now named Zetsu.

"They have died at capturing the nine tails Pain sama." The black side Zetsu growly answered.

"Very well at least they have done something and captured it, Zetsu call on the others we will begin now in sealing the Nine tails." He commanded not caring for the two members that have died.

"Yes, Pain sama." The white one humbly replied before leaving the body of the dying blonde into the waters of the cave and then disappeared.

**-Meanwhile at Konoha-**

Several days had already past since the second desertion of Sasuke Uchiha had happened. The whole village council's faith had been broken to the Uchiha since they finally realized that he really would have abandoned them from the start. While some still held on to the thought that he would come back just like the stubborn pink-haired kunoichi but the majority had already woken up from their delusions towards the Uchiha and realized that they have punished someone who was only doing his duty.

Now at the office of the Hokage the busty blonde kage was already drowning her feelings and stress with sake. Her alcohol intake had taken up a notch ever since the banishment of Naruto something that her student had warned her about but She didn't care for it was the only way she could cope up with all sadness and loss she was feeling. She then took out some scratch lottery tickets from her drawer under the table it was then a sudden pain just wrenched her heart as she scratched it up revealing that she had won the jackpot.

She gasped for she knew her accursed luck on how it would work out, she once felt this feeling on the past on where she won many of her gambles that day her little brother died on a mission. Then a shattering sound of glasses was heard throughout the room, she looked at the source and it revealed the picture of her predecessor the fourth Hokage, now broken that somehow fell into the floor. She cried until the door was opened by a frantic and worried Shizune when She heard the sound of glass shattering, she quickly helped on her master until.

"***sniff*** Shizune… look." She said and handed over the ticket. When Shizune saw this, she gasped for She knew the luck of her master and it would always take away someone precious to her. They only had one thought together and it was.

_'Naruto!'_

* * *

***That's it that's the end of this chapter and here's the result of the poll**

1\. Greatsword 5

2\. Polearm 4

3\. Pistols and Cutlass 3

4\. War-hammer 1

5\. Axe 1

6\. Daggers 0

7\. Priest Staff 0

**You've all voted so Naruto's main weapon will be a Greatsword but stay tuned the possible pairings will be revealed in the next chapter and I'll make another poll so you can all decide who you all would want for Naruto as a romantic partner for the pairing.**

**Remember always the words of the Number One Hero**

**_"Always go….beyond your limits PLUS ULTRA!"_**

**ALL MIGHT**


	4. Chapter: 4 Light's Chosen One

**AN: Hello, everyone Lordearonman2 here telling you there will be probably some few add on OC's on this fic, so don't be surprised if I suddenly introduce a character that is not related to the Warcraft or Naruto verse. Now, this is a story where Naruto has been chosen by the light as its champion instead of Illidan and was revived so there will be a lot of changes that will happen here and there.**

**Additional information in this fic the Elemental Nations is the continent that lies beyond the great foreboding seas and the oceans on the west of Kalimdor. Essentially it is the opposite second continent of the once whole Kalimdor only that it is so far away and traveling through the seas are dangerous due to the creatures that inhabit the ocean waters and strange weather patterns preventing any sorts of type of travel. In this story, the history of the elemental nations was just a pseudo continent that was created by the elementals as warring grounds before the old gods arrived on the planet. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Warcraft all of them belongs to Kishimoto and Blizzard all rights reserved**

_"__WHAT!? How can you even consider that!? There's got to be some other way!"_

_~~~ Uther 'Lightbringer' _

**Chapter 4:**

**Light's Chosen One **

Freezing barrens of wasteland that is what you could describe the world roof Northrend. Northrend only houses sparse amount of living lifeforms that had been hardened by the cold climate and one could even consider it as a frigid forsaken land filled with nothing but hard game, a perfect place where things can move on the shadows. For on Northrend however lies an evil that never sleeps, for at the very top mountain glacier of a place called Icecrown lies a cave.

Inside the cave, you could see a pedestal that paves a way towards a throne frozen in ice and inside the ice was an armor whose helm's eyes were glowing ominously blue.

The armor inside was somewhat alive and seemed felt like more of a spirit who was being bounded and chained. Unknown to all the spirit of inside the ice had already won over the war on the shadows for the dominion for Icecrown in Northrend against the Nerubians and was now only waiting for his plans to continue after he had sent his new follower back to Lordearon until he felt a presence of something afar. He then used his powers to reach out and seek this presence.

"intriguing…" the armor inside the ice eerily whispered.

* * *

A body

A body can be seen in the middle of an ocean, Drifting the body revealed to be a boy with a golden blonde spiky hair that can be seen even through the darkness of night.

***Border of life and afterlife***

All he can see was darkness

All but void

**(Music: Davy jones theme-Baar Erlend Stoveland)**

_Ghost are lurking_

_Haunting is all_

_Flying in the midnight sky_

He stood in a dark void place then he saw something stirred in the dark and faint voices were now whispering all around him. He looked around closer only to see darkness and nothing.

_Spirits coming out tonight_

_Come to us My darling_

Then he saw billowing like smokes formed into thin hands. The hands gestured him to come and walk into the dark with whispers and promises. Promising him a way out of this place of dark solitude and comfort.

_Voices howl_

_and the nightmares crawl_

He then realized they were spirits before their voices became much more dreadful to listen. He took a step back in the dark, now afraid of the whispers that the spirits made.

_Waves are crashing_

_Along the rocks_

_Darkness grows_

_The night will come_

***Real World***

While his body was still drifting on the sea that is now slowly moving fast, as clouds then further darkened the night. Creatures of horrors are now making its way to his body having been attracted by the essence of energy it gave off, from giant floating tentacled beings to horrendous scaly aquatic humanoids.

_Don't cry to me_

_I'm here..._

***Border of life and afterlife***

The dark place on where the blonde stood suddenly became cold and if there were light, he would've seen his cloud of breath. Memories then hit him like painful knives staking deep into his very being reminding him things that he wished to forget in his past life, it assaulted him while he forced and willed himself to remove them.

_Roaring winds and_

_Dimming skies_

_Pain and sorrow_

_Fill your soul_

As he heaved due to the pain of his memories the billowing ghost-like hands then reached out to him but before the hands could reach him, he backpaddled and run.

_No escape_

_no way to hide_

_The darkness_

_Fills the sky_

The whole scene that he was on suddenly changed and he was now on a place that looked like a massive ice cavern. He looked up and then he saw a throne of ice and noticed there was an armor stuck inside that had eyes ominously looking down onto him.

_You can't run_

_Nor can you hide_

He tried to run away from the throne whose eyes were eerily looking to him and drilling his heart with fear. However, before he could run away, he was suddenly couldn't move and he looked

down as ice slowly freezing his legs.

_Evil grasps you_

_With its hands_

He tried to unfree his legs from the ice and scream for help. "Your soul...obey me…." He heard the haunting voice of the armor.

_You may scream_

_And may you fight_

_BUT THERE IS NO ESCAPE!_

As he was struggling to get out of his ice hold the ice on his foot now moved up freezing everything until he was now covered in frozen place. Then the whole scene change again now he was now in a dark underwater place in front of a huge monstrous being with many horrendous eyes and tentacles along with dark morbid hairs.

"Swear yourself to me…. I'll save you…. I'll give you power beyond your imagination." The giant creature temptingly whispered and said to him.

_Scared confused _

_And lost in Time_

_There's no light _

_To guide your way_

Dark tendrils proceeded to crawl from the huge monster making their way towards him, he was about to make another escape but when he looked to his back, ice was forming around the floor. He steeled himself when both the dark tendrils and path of frost were about reach him

_Listen to them_

_Calling you again_

_Come to us our darling!_

As both of the dark tendrils was about to reach him, they suddenly disappeared and the blonde lost consciousness. The dark area he was in suddenly changed and turned bright filled in light making the whole area bright white. The haunting spirits, the ghostly cold voice of the armor in the ice and the giant many-eyed being vanished and were now gone leaving only warmth and light.

_Sleep in peace_

_You're safe_

_And well_

_There's no danger_

_There's no fight_

_"__Don't worry my child…. the light will help you…the light will guide you…" A caring otherworldly female voice said out from the empty bright place._

***Real World***

A massive light storm suddenly crashed down from the heavens towards his dead body lighting up the whole area as bright as day before the body suddenly drawn breath once more. Life returned to him as the clouds that darkened the sky were now long gone along with the creatures that were looming over him earlier before the light rays of dawn showed itself upon the horizon.

* * *

Men's in big and intimidating well-crafted armor could be seen marching in the near coast of the east. Carrying the banner of their country Lordearon they're company marched with paced speed and their number could be counted up to seventy men in total. The one who we can see in front of them all was their leader Uther the Lightbringer had a brown cut short hair, blue eyes and was sporting a well-kept beard that donned on his face, he had strong built that was in his late forties and is wearing a regal heavy-looking armor and blue cape cloak, while carrying on his back was his huge Warhammer and his side was tome.

Uther the Lightbringer now near the coastal village of New Avalon, was currently making his return back with a small regiment of soldiers to Tyr's Hand. After they're investigations at the northern lights tower of Havenshire, hearing reports of a small band of trolls preparing to make an attack on the small farming village of Havenshire. They've eventually found and killed the wayward band of trolls in their camp in the mountains and were now heading back to their home. His attention was suddenly drawn when he felt a strong presence of the light, he looked to the east at the sea and there he saw a massive beam of light suddenly fell down from sky making it look like a storm of light.

"By the Light…." He could only say in awe for he felt the power behind the storm of light' before it died down and the rays of dawn peeked its way into the horizon. He then turned his head towards his soldiers who were still in the same state as before having been awe by the power of the Light that they saw.

"Soldier, go quickly to the village have those who have any sort of ships ready, we'll need to investigate whatever it was that just happened, NOW!" He ordered.

"Yes, my l-lord!" the armored soldier hurriedly replied before he quickly shot off to do what he was ordered.

"Lieutenant Marwin!" he called out to the armor-clad soldier who stepped forward.

"Yes, Lord Uther" Answered the brown-haired and brown-eyed soldier professionally.

"Gather a portion of the company you'll proceed back to headquarters first, have them be prepared for our arrival, we'll stay here and continue to investigate on what just happened." He commanded the soldier who nodded.

"As you wish, Lord Uther." He said before he turned back and gathered up some men to continue on while the others remained as they were ordered to.

****At the Sea****

They were now aboard on a small transport ship vessel at the sea and were currently heading towards the area where the huge energy of the light had struck.

"L-lord U-Uther ...l-look ..." one of his initiates spoke and pointed to a certain direction at the sea before he looked and saw a bit of glimmering light.

"Helmsman change the course of the ship!" He said to the helmsman.

"Aye My lord." The grizzly bearded sailor then steered the ship. When the ship got near to the light, what he saw however made his eyes widened in shock.

For he saw a mere child…

A child, that was probably around the age when he first took in and taught Arthas…

A child whose body was slightly glowing and floating unconscious on the surface of the sea. The soldiers and sailors moved down from the ship then took the boy carefully from the waters and placed him on the deck. He was about to fall down when they placed him first on deck as they climbed.

Only for the paladin to move fast faster than he ever moved in his life. For some sort of reason, he felt like if he would let this child fall it would be a regret and mistake that he would make for the rest of his life. He caught the boy on his right arm before he formed a slight grimace when he saw the condition of the lad his clothes had been tattered and slightly torn and he had some scuffles indicating they were from just recently healed wounds.

As he got a closer observation of the boy, he noticed that his slightly long and unkempt spiky hair wasn't just blonde but more like strands of gold as if his hair was kissed by the sun itself. His face had no blemishes or markings and had a vanilla-like skin tone and prominent round cheeks that completely balanced his face. He observed this boy was just a human just like him when he looked at the ears.

He had wrapped the boy in his shroud to protect him from the cold and elements as his clothes were just barely hanging on onto his body and were in tatters. Then finally he felt it, the raw power of the light that this boy possessed deep inside of him made him rooted in place. Only those with the connection of the Light can sense the potential of others and while everyone had to train to utilize the light. There had been none so far were born with the ability of the light flowing through their body and affinity.

The amount he felt from this child….

It was unbelievable, he was probably the cause of that Light storm…

_'__Never in my life have I ever felt someone so connected to the Light till now. Under in no circumstances that any of us mortals should be favored by the Light as much as this boy. The lights grace that's all it is that have allowed us, mortals, to have a chance to work for its name and glory. We are undeserving of such love and faith and yet…this boy…' _His eyes looked towards the boy and saw the sheer potential the boy held. As the light shimmered all around and beneath the boy's body.

_'__No, he's not favored it's more like he's loved by the light….as if he were its own son..." _His musings, however, were suddenly cut off when a soldier approached and asked.

"M-my Lord," The soldier said

"Yes, what is it," He asked the soldier

"Whatever should we do with him my lord?" the soldier asked him before he frowned in thought.

"We shall take him back to our headquarters before we go back to the Capital for our report." He said to the soldier before he stood straight while still carrying the unconscious child on his arms

"Men! When we arrive at shore be ready to move out!" He ordered to his initiates and soldiers.

"Yes, Sir!" They all answered.

* * *

*******Tyr's Hand***

Tyr's Hand the headquarters of the order of Silver Hand a fortress city housing a population of nine thousand, it is here where the Cathedral of Light was located and on were the new initiates for the holy light were usually trained. Father Credence a priest of the church of the holy light had black eyes and black traditional bowl-cut hair, he looked like a man on his late thirties with a strong angular jaw and was wearing the silver hand traditional blue and white priest garbs.

He was done with the his daily sermons on the Church and was about to visit the child that lord Uther had brought back from his expedition near the Amani peaks for he was curious on why did the supreme paladin brought back a child to take care of and asked them to inform him as soon as possible if he should wake up. Sure, there was a possibility that the boy was someone important but he left it alone for he thought it would better to make speculations when he had already garnered enough facts.

When he entered the room where the boy was placed to sleep. He saw someone was taking care of the lad wiping him with a wet clothe on his forehead checking if the child still had any sort injury left, the person was Jane a person that he knew she was his friend and a servant of the church if you could base it alone on her clothes, on which were white, blue robes and golden linings. She had medium length auburn colored hair and brown eyes that matched perfectly with her face and by looks, her age looked like she was in her late twenties. She stopped when she noticed him approaching when he opened the door.

"Ah, Father Credence how can I help you?" She asked but the priest only good-naturedly waves her off.

"Don't mind me here Jane, I'm just here to see how's the child is faring." The priest said while the nurse didn't need to reply and only continued on with her work. Credence then took some wooden chairs in the room and placed them next to the sleeping child. When he sat down, he was finally able to observe the features of the child up closely. He observed the boy's hair was not just any shade of blonde that he had ever seen but was like a hair touched by the sun itself and his skin was unblemished with a tone of whiteness just like of a vanilla.

But when Jane reached out again to try and wipe the boy with the wet clothing in her hands the boy stirred and slowly opened his eyes. They were then lost by his eyes for when they saw them its shade was just like the azure of the deepest of oceans and innocence, they were charming that they took note of. The boy looked at the both of them before he tensed, for he realized he was in a room with two people he didn't know or remember.

"Easy their child, your safe here." Jane eased the tensed blonde and helped him to sit up on his bed who in response seemed to calm down a little. The boy looked at her before he looked back into the direction of the priest.

Credence chuckled good-naturedly at the gaze of confusion and caution that the child gave to him.

"Well looks like your finally awake, Jane could please go call on Lord Uther here." He said to the nurse who nodded to his words and left leaving the two alone in the room before an awkward silence took place between the two.

"where am I?" The boy asked breaking the silence that settled in the room before the priest coughed awkwardly in his right hand and answered.

"You're on the relief quarters of the Fortress city of Tyr's Hand, home of the order of the Silver Hand." He informatively answered to the question of the child. Who in the other hand was looking confused by the man had just said?

"Silver Hand?" He questioned Father Credence who raised one of his brows at his question.

'_Does this boy doesn't know our order? That should be rarely possible we were famous for our achievements during the last war after all.'_ he thought to himself.

"Yes, that's the name of our order." He said thinking that the boy would recognize their order.

"and my name is Father Credence a priest of the holy light here at Tyr's Hand." He introduced himself to the little blonde before he smiled.

"So, what's your name lad" the priest gently asked.

"I don't know…" The child hesitantly answered back to the priest.

"You don't know?" Now worried for the boy, he was now beginning to form thoughts about the condition of the boy but he doesn't want to think of the possibility.

"I can't remember anything; do you know ow who I am?" The blonde said seemingly lost, and now this confirmed the thought of the priest who frowned. _'He lost his memories…' _He thought sadly for the child before there was a knock on the door thinking it was finally lord Uther he shot up from his chair and went to open the door.

"Come on in."

The door opened and revealed a strongly built old man in the child's eyes. The man in the doorway was Uther the Lightbringer who look at his direction with a deep gaze of contemplation before he looked at the priest coming in front of him.

"How's the lad doing?" He asked the priest before the priest's face turned pensive.

"He doesn't know who he is and he lost his memories mi' lord." Father Credence answered back to the paladin who now sadly frowned when he heard the answer. Uther then proceeded to walk towards the boy in the bed and sat down on the chair that the priest placed on earlier, when he sat down, he leaned in, intertwined his hands and rested his bearded chin on them before he looked at the child with an expression of comfort.

"It's okay child, the name's Uther 'Lightbringer' Pendragon, Were the one who rescued you from the sea lad," He said to the little blonde who now seemed to ease slightly when he heard what he said.

"Now, do you really can't remember your name?" He asked the boy in front of him who only somberly nodded before the priest behind Uther finally spoke.

"Now this is going to be a problem with your name go-"

"Can you give me a name?" The Blonde child now eased innocently asked cutting off the priest on whatever he was going to say. It was then Uther chuckled heartily after the child interrupted the monologue of the priest.

"Well we do need some sort name we call you lad," Uther said before Father Credence replied

"Mi' lord I advise we should wait, what if he should reme-" However before he could finish he was then again interrupted by this time Uther.

"How about Nathan?" Uther smiled and suggested to the child.

"What does it mean?" he asked as he tilted his head.

"It means a gift from the light and God, plus I've always wanted to name someone as Nathan." He answered truthfully while basing it also to what he felt to the child in front of him.

"I like it!" He cheerfully said glad he finally had a name and when he smiled it was then the whole room seemed to brightened and lit up more. Uther who saw the enthusiasm of the child even with his loss of memory only chuckled good-naturedly due to the child's upbeat nature, while the priest at the back only smiled and shook his head.

Little did they know that this blonde boy that they've found was actually the previously dead Naruto Uzumaki who died after the Akatsuki extracted the tailed beast sealed deep inside of him and he was only brought back to life by the will of the Light at the cost of his memories. They wouldn't know the impact of this boy will have on both of their worlds until the near future that will come.

* * *

***So that's the end for this chapter, and yes Naruto lost his memories when he was resurrected by the light. I was also kinda bothered with the fact that Naruto doesn't even have some sort of physical resemblance with his mother so I've changed his skin tone to the ones like Kushina, you know her creamy white skin I've thought it would suit best Naruto if he did have her skin color. The whisker marks on naruto in this story are now gone due to the light's purifying qualities and its the only thing that made him so iconic back on his world so I've decided to change that so sorry to you all. Also, all of you don't worry he will regain his memories piece by piece over time and his earlier meeting with Medivh wasn't just for show you know.**

**So for the potential pairings could be as followed:**

**Sylvannas Windrunner**

**Valeera Sanguinar**

**Liadrin**

**Anveena (Sunwell)**

**Sally Whitemane**

**Shandris Feathersong**

**Yrel**

**Arturia (OC) - from Fate/Stay Night**

**Layla (OC) - Mobile Legends**

**Krulcifer *Dathrohan* Einfolk (OC) - Saijaku Bahamut**

**If you have more suggestions please write down your reviews below for it helps in fueling this story.**

**And remember always the words of the Number One Hero**

**_"Always go….beyond your limits PLUS ULTRA!"_**

**ALL MIGHT**


	5. Chapter: 5 Settling In

**AN: Hello everyone Lordearonman2 here, I'm just going to inform you that Naruto will be called Nathan from now until he regains his memories for it would conflict with the story as the other characters would just call him Nathan and not Naruto which would, in turn, make the story confusing and complicated.  
**

**Additional Information: Their age for the story, for now, are Naruto 13, Arturia 13, Arthas 20, Uther 50, Jaina 19 and then there will be still two more chapters before the time skip and a lot will happen to him at the upcoming chapters so stay tuned and follow. Then after the time skip the story would proceed on the events of the warcraft reign of chaos.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Warcraft all of them belong to Kishimoto and Blizzard all rights reserved.**

"_The tides of darkness have come again and the whole world is poised upon the brink of war!"_

_~~Medivh Last Guardian of Tirisfall_

**Chapter: 5**

**Settling In And Another Pendragon**

Feeling refreshed, energetic and ready to take on the new day that's what Nathan felt as he got up from his new white comfy medium-sized bed in his new room. He was transferred to a new room as soon as he was finally cleared at the relief quarters and after Uther's insistence. His new room was simple with only little furniture present, sure there were dressers and a mirror but what made the room stand out for him was that it had an awesome balcony that shows the beautiful sunrise to his room.

It had been already a few days since the day he had lost his memories and they had found him; he was still actually very much grateful to Uther and to the order of the church for saving and taking him in under their wing and care. When Uther stepped up in the mantle on teaching him on the things that he might have forgotten along with his lost memories yesterday. He was extremely grateful though his head still throbbed though due to the extensive lectures that the older man provided for hours to him.

'_He didn't even gave me a little moment of rest…though thankfully Uther said I got to rest today and tomorrow' _He mused to himself while also thinking of a plan on what he should do today, now that he was finally allowed to go outside after all. However, his musings were cut short when he heard a knocking sound at the door.

"Nathan! Are you up!? There's a whole day is waiting for you, you know?" The voice of sister Jane could be heard on the other side of the. Ever since he had been brought here, sister Jane was always there for him making sure he was alright and fine and also in a sense she had already became some sort of pseudo older sister for Nathan. She loved the child when she had learned about his personality during the past few days, for he reminded her of the sun, bright, cheerful and was always full of life, he reminded her of the children of the orphanage that she cared and came from.

"Yes! I'm up sister Jane, just a few more minutes." He answered back before he removed his bedclothes over his body and when he did it showed his few faded scars scattered throughout his body. When he faced the mirror, he traced a hand at his scar at the chest. They had all the same thought though when they saw his own body including him, whatever it was that happened on his past he must have been abused as a child. After observing his scars, he quickly put on his white long sleeve tunic shirt and dark brown pants completed with dark brown shoes.

"Your waistcoat did you put them on?" Jane asked for she liked to remind him to put on his coat even though he didn't like It, a simple way of teasing that she found out.

"***groan* **Yes I'll put them on" He groaned and said before he took out the light brown waistcoat from the wardrobe and put it on him before he opened the door "I look like a rolled-up mashed potato," he said and complained to his pseudo sister who only smiled beautifully.

"Oh, shush I think you look perfect."

"Really?" he asked smiling slightly up to her.

"Yes, really now come along let's get you breakfast at the kitchen hall." She said to the blonde before she turned back to the hallway and started to walk while the boy only proceeded to follow. They were no side by side as they walked in silence for a brief moment before a thought hit her.

"Come to think this is your first time in eating at the hall instead of your room, right?" She asked Nathan curious on what his reaction would be like but knowing him for a short time now she had already expected his reaction.

"Your right! I've never been eaten at the kitchen halls!" He grinned and said before he sped fast slightly from the side of the church deacon. Before he turned around and folded his hands at the back of his head carefreely while walking backwards in doing so. He was already beginning to form plans if when he would finally arrive at the kitchen,

"Hehe, hey sister jane can you show me around the keep later on?" He asked while still walking backwards.

"Nathan, I don't think I'll have some free time later on but I could have Father Credence accompany you, dear." She told and suggested to the carefree blonde before the boy turned back to face the hallway as his shoulders seemed to slump suddenly.

"Eeehhh, but father Credence always drones out to himself whenever you ask something." He dejectedly complained to the deacon who only chuckled lightly at his complaint of father Credence. Then due to him not paying attention to his way he didn't notice the cross corner of the hallway up ahead until a person came out of the right corner out of his vision before they collided and bumped.

"Oww" "Ouch"

They both simultaneously said together as they both already found themselves at their butts on the ground of the floor. he rubbed the back of his head slightly dazed due to their collision before he looked at the person he bumped at, What he saw left him stunned the person was a beautiful girl probably around his age, she had this dazzling shining blonde hair that was tied into a braided bun and was seemed to be dusted by gold, her mesmerizing eyes were like shining green teal emeralds that when they looked at each other it pierced his deep sapphire orbs, She had a creamy white skin and she wore a blue, knee-length skirt with tights, then a white shirt with a blue string tie, and completed with brown boots that perfected her attire.

"By the light... are you two alright?" Sister Jane asked to the two before she hurriedly helped the two get up from the floor.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry" He apologized quickly to the girl who stood in front of him who seemed to be not looking at him and was instead dusting her skirt.

"It's alright, I'm fine." She said in a chirpy voice trying to reassure the person that she bumped into that she was alright while she finished dusting her blue skirt. Then she looked at him at the face before her teal colored eyes narrowed down at him when she recognized his face.

"Are you sure you're alright, Lady Arturia?" Sister Jane asked the girl he bumped now named Arturia. While the said only ignored the boy in front of her and looked at the older woman before she answered.

"I assure you, sister Jane, I'm fine and now if it pleases you, I must be off for breakfast." She bowed slightly as she suddenly answered a little monotonously but still had a courteous tone to Jane before she made a nod and turned her way to the hall and walked away ahead. Though a tiny little bit miffed at the girl for ignoring her he was curious though on the person he bumped so he asked.

"Sister Jane, who was that?" He asked the deacon who only smiled at his question.

"Oh, that's right you didn't get to meet her right? that was lady Arturia Pendragon daughter of lord Uther Pendragon." She answered to the blonde who guffawed when he received the information.

"What! She doesn't even look like Uther!" He exclaimed in surprise as they now continued, they're walking.

"Yes, we know she looks a lot like her mother Altria in more than one way but she did inherit his father's temperance and intellect." She said calmly to Nathan, while the boy only went silent and then contemplated his encounter with the girl inside his head, until they're entire walk of small talks and banters have finally ended as they had already arrived at the kitchen hall.

"Now I'll leave you here I already had my breakfast and just wait for Father Credence all right?" She questioned Nathan if whether he listen to her instructions. while the boy only nod in acknowledgment of her statement before sister Jane left to do her work for the day.

The kitchen hall was fairly quite large it was quaint in description with a few stone pillars and wooden tables with chairs for a person to sit and eat. He then went on to the cooks of to the kitchen to ask for his breakfast, as he walked towards the cooks at the end of the hall. The few people who were soldiers and servants of the church that were eating their breakfast at their tables noticed the blonde boy that lord Uther had brought back and looked at him before they shrugged and went back to eating their respective meals.

Nathan then went on to sit on an empty table when he finally got his hearty meal of eggs and bacon with bread from the cooks. He ate in normal paced manner before he looked and observed all the people who were eating in the entire kitchen hall, he noticed that all of were all adults and he could even see some very few elves and dwarves here and there. Until his eyes landed on a familiar shade of blonde hair across the hall.

'_It's Arturia.' _he came to a conclusion inside his head when he had spotted her sitting alone by herself on a table as she ate her meal elegantly, and being the only one around his age that he could relate to he couldn't help it but stare at her direction.

However, when Arturia felt someone was staring at her direction she immediately looked around the hall to see who it was. Until then her teal green eyes landed on very familiar unkempt spiky sunny bright hair and locked on for a brief moment into a pair of deep charming blue orbs. Before she finally realized who he was. She only intimidatingly narrowed her eyes again to the boy, when he smiled at her with a slight wave of his right hand while scratching the back of his neck nervously, before she broke off their eye contact and proceeded on with her own business.

Nathan's left eye twitched, on what he saw she ignored him again that's what he can say before he sighed. He continued to eat his meal for some time alone with really nothing else to do. Until he looked back to Arturia's direction and saw she finally finished her breakfast and turned to leave.

***Music - Nisekoi OST: Bunseki* **

'_Great now I'm going to wait for Father Credence's tour of monologues…. I bet she knows a lot of interesting kinds of stuff around the keep…._ _wait that's it!' _He suddenly had a surge of thought and grinned before he finished his meal and cleverly followed Arturia throughout the Keep if only he had stayed back on the kitchen hall, he would've seen a very frantic Father Credence looking around the hall for him.

"Nathan! Where are you!" the voice of Father Credence hollered through the halls

***Sometime Later***

he guilefully followed her they first arrived at the cathedral listened to a sermon at the cathedral by a priest dwarf named Broxxast. Second place she went as he followed was the library on which he used as catch up review learning from yesterday, the third place was the stables of the horses on where he was almost busted out of his cover by the blasted horses. Fourth place was the huge armory of the keep he marveled at the steel weapons and shields placed on their stands each bearing the symbol of Lordaeron upon them.

Currently, he is now cleverly following her again through the gardens of the keep that had large hedges. Before she run into the right corner on which he followed afraid of losing sight of her. However, he didn't expect it when he turned into the corner, she suddenly rammed herself to him and pinned him into the hedge wall by pinning both of his arms above his head by a single-arm. They were faced to face with only a small gap and they're eyes stared back at each other, one sapphire and the other emerald.

"Why are you following me?" she threateningly asked him with her icy cool voice as she now slightly glared to him and continued to pin him.

"Who says I was following you?" his eyes looked to the right and wittingly shot back while the girl only tightened her hold on his arms before he winced due to the slight pain.

"I do, now answer me" She pressed on her question.

"Alright, ***sigh* **I-I was just bored so I tried to follow you around, plus I didn't want myself to be stuck on Father Credence's Monologues." He said truthfully and slight nervously to the girl that was pinning him at the moment. She only blinked a few times before she released her hold on him while the boy was only feeling his freed wrists.

"I didn't like it when father brought you here but whatever I still have some sword training to go to so could you just leave me alone now?" She requested to him before she turned back and continued to walk until she noticed there were footsteps following her and when she looked back, she saw him following again this time his face was marring an embarrassed and sheepish expression.

"I kinda …. don't know the way back." He answered smiled sheepishly as he scratched his neck in the back. Arturia just suddenly had to suppress herself from groaning due to his antics.

"Just don't bother me." She tonelessly shot at him.

"Aye! Sir!" He cheekily answered with a salute though that answer and action did earn him a tiny glare from her. They continued to walk on the garden though in relative silence until the two blondes have finally got out of the garden and arrived at the courtyard. What he saw at the courtyard were wooden training dummies that had wooden swords and shields. On the center of the courtyard however stood a muscular fairly built older man, if he could guess by the man's appearance, he looked like he was in his mid-forties, the man short black hair and beard, he had black pearled eyes that spoked conviction. He donned a heavy regal-looking armor with the colors of blue-purple and gold linings with a blue cloak at his back.

"Good, it seems like you didn't plan on skipping your lesson today lass." The man spoke to her.

"I would never skip on sword lessons, even if you rarely do visit Uncle Gavinrad." She said as she smiled slightly to the man now named Gavinrad before she had to catch a wooden practice like sword that the older man had toss towards her. However, when Gavinrad noticed him standing there he only raised an eyebrow out of curiosity.

"I didn't know you were bringing your lover, today lass." He teased the both of them before he laughed when the two blondes face morphed into of irritation.

"She-She's, not my lover!" Nathan shouted quite flustered and irritated by the teasing remark of the older man, while Arturia only face-palmed at his easy reactions towards Gavinrad that only seemed to rile up his mirth. After he laughed heartily at their reactions, he then looked at the boy before he approached him.

"The name's Gavinrad the Dire lad what's yours," Gavinrad said to him as he held out his hand for a handshake on which the boy took and shook.

"Nathan." He smiled and earnestly answered the older man

"aren't you the lad that Uther brought back?" Gavinrad questioned on which Nathan nodded on "Then do you know how to use a sword?" he asked again

"No" Nathan answered as he shook his head to the question.

"No? well, we can't have that, a lad at your age should've at least know how to swing a sword by now." Gavinrad said

"Can't we just start now uncle? I don't see the reason to delay this training any longer." Arturia exclaimed to the older man while the other blonde only lightly glared at her remark.

"Now, don't be like that Arturia, how about you join us with the training while you observe first our spar." He chastised to Arturia who only rolled her eyes and suggested to Nathan who agreed to the notion and nodded his head. Gavinrad and Arturia then went on and postured themselves before the girl lunged herself in breakneck speed at the defending older man.

"AHHH!" She yelled a battle cry before she clashed swords with Gavinrad. Their entire fight was both fast and full of skill while Arturia did her strikes with much more grace as he could take note by his observation. Their entire bout lasted for an hour with sounds of wooden practice swords echoing throughout the courtyard until they finally stopped to catch some breath.

"***breath* **Did you get all of that?" Gavinrad asked to him

"Yes, you both were fast!" He said honestly to Gavinrad who chuckled while Arturia couldn't hold it in anymore and just rolled her eyes to the side.

"Don't worry you will get to our stages later on if you train hard lad, now how about I test your mettle and see where you stand." He said to Nathan as the boy caught the wooden practice sword that Gavinrad threw at him.

"But didn't I told you I don't know how to wield a sword?" He asked the older man now standing in front of him who only took his stance.

"Nah, don't worry lad just follow your instinct in this one, and I'll be the one who'll be on the offensive this time so try your best to defend yourself and follow your instincts lad."_ 'and I know Uther didn't just brought you here for nothing.'_ He said and thought before Nathan did his clumsy attempt in executing the stance that he saw Gavinrad did a while earlier. Then the older man dashed towards him with his whole body and wooden sword ready to strike. Nathan only parried his strike overhead and rolled to the side much to his surprise and while Arturia only raised her delicate eyebrows in surprise to his well-maneuvered decision.

'_what was that? _'he thought and wondered in surprise _'Did I learned to fight on my past?'_ He questioned to himself with the thought.

'_I knew it and not only that, he was quick to react to my strike'_ Gavinrad thought as they resumed, they're spar as the older man continued his assault while Nathan only dodged his way through the bout while also receiving light blows. Before they stopped when a soldier riding a horse hurriedly arrived at the courtyard in haste.

"Lord Gavinrad! I bring I'll news!" The soldier in armor urgently reported. Gavinrad only went to the soldier who now dismounted his horse and conversed with the soldier for a while before his face turned grim and as he turned toward them.

"I'm afraid something had come up that needs attention young ones, so we'll end the lesson here." He said before he walked with the soldier back to the keep leaving the two blondes alone.

"So, what now?" he asked and broke the silence between them.

"Now you leave me alone." Arturia quickly said before she turned around and began to walk away, while he only followed her on.

"***groan* **Oh come on, can't you be my friend?" He asked the girl in front of him as she suddenly stopped quickly before she continued.

"No" She shortly dismissed him when she continued to walk. He still followed her however and as they walked, one could hear their voices throughout the keep constantly one-sidedly bantering along the hallway.

* * *

Fighting on the wars against the orcish Horde, seeing the destruction that had happen to his people and the kingdom of Stormwind and losing his wife made him lose the belief in the notion of fate that he once had before he became a paladin of the church. By forming the alliance, uniting all the nations and races of the land to face on the total brutality of the Horde and having to raise his daughter on his own. Only then he believed that destiny can be only forged by your own two hands and by the aid of all those around you, he never questioned himself about it until now...

_'Fate must be playing with me...'_

For when he searched the child's home and family. He came up with nothing and nobody even seems to know him when he ordered some of the soldiers to search the nearby villages of the accident for the information about the lad. It was like he just popped out of nowhere and the boy's loss of memories didn't help at all.

_'It must be the will of the light...'_

There was nothing else that could explain it nor his sudden appearance and he couldn't just let him go and leave him to fend for himself, not after that storm that he had just witnessed. He could guess he always had a soft spot for blondes first his wife Altria, Arthas, Arturia and then the boy. Though he didn't know the lad's name or who he truly was. He did, however, gave the boy a name when he asked for one, for he could at least understand the lad for wanting at least an identity to himself and having lost his name and memories and all.

He did learn about the natural personality of Nathan though the name that he had given to the boy and he came to realize that not only was this boy was so fun-loving and bright in personality but was also inquisitive and curious boy. That he knew when he had actually taken up the mantle of taking him into the fort's grand library and teach him yesterday when he was finally cleared and allowed to go outside.

He wanted to learn what he did forgot so when we did arrive at the library itself, he was all around the place and was particularly astounded by the number of books of the library held. It had been truly long ever since he had to personally taught someone about the knowledge of the Kingdom and the realm.

He told him about the Smithy race of the Dwarves of Khaz'Modan, the engineering geniuses of Gnomergan, the Gnomes and the ancient noble elves of the north and the other creatures of the land. It was truly refreshing that he could agree the only ones that he could remember that he had taught so much were Arthas and his daughter Arturia on whom he noticed that we're only a year apart on their age if you base it by their looks. But if he could base it on what he at their interactions with one another that he had observed he could only say that they couldn't mostly get along.

* * *

**Flashback**

A child with a bright sunny hair of twelve years old basing it on his looks and an older bearded man with brown hair could be seen approaching a fairly large stone building.

"Were here lad" said has opened the door before they entered.

"Woahh..." The blonde said in awe at the number of books. The two then proceeded to an alleyway of bookshelves on the right side of the building while the blonde was now actually beginning to sweat slightly though a thing that the older man didn't notice.

Thud!

The large tome sounded when Uther placed on the wooden table before he dusted his hands.

"We'll start here from the 'Lands of History' to the 'Each Nation Each Culture'." He said to the child who opened the large book before he looked back to Uther and scratched the back of his while smiling nervously. He raised an eyebrow to the boy curious on what's the problem.

"What's the problem, Nathan?"

"Well..." he fidgeted when the gaze of Uther settled towards his direction.

"Well? Spit it out lad" he asked the boy before the blonde gulped.

"I can't read..." the blonde hesitantly said

"I should've expected it..." after all, how could he slip it out of his mind that, the boy did lost his memories after all. He said that before he palmed his forehead and sighed.

"Well, its ok lad after all from now on you are my charge and do you know what that means?" He asked the child who only shook his head before his face turned into a bearded grin.

"That means I will pound some skills into that empty head of your lad and not only reading will you be learning from me, no sir, you will not sleep, blink, drink, and even scratch your bum until were through. Hahaha" He said before he heartily laughed and made another thud at the table when he placed another pile of books, much to the blonde's horror who only paled comically white.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

He was a free spirit that's what he could coin the lad, though curious and inquisitive he was surprised when he had observed that he was actually the opposite of a what you could call a studious person. He chuckled a bit when he remembered their many hour's study yesterday. It was truly so nostalgic for him to actually spend time with a child once again that acted his age. His face formed saddened frown on how he remembered Arthas where he was forced to grow up quickly and along with his daughter that he couldn't reach out to ever since the day that she lost her mother and his wife to a party of orcs that scoured near New Avalon. He then continued signing the paperwork that he left for teaching the child yesterday.

'Ahh...paperwork a leader's burden through the times of peace." He said before he sighed and resigned himself to his work and continued working. It was already noon He had to finish them after all before he could leave this afternoon and make way for his report back at the capital and tell Terrenas at what he had found. He could give this day and tomorrow to the boy as his rest and a chance for him to explore this city. Then the door suddenly opened hard before a tired and exhausted soldier appeared as the door opened along with his friend and colleague Gavinrad who's face marred a grim expression.

"L-lord Uther! ***pant*** you have been called by his Majesty to Stratholme!" The soldier hurriedly said.

"Easy soldier, now can you tell me what's wrong and why am I been called to Stratholme?" he asked to the ragged soldier.

"I-it's about lord Tirion Fordring they said he had been found protecting an orc and they want you as the head judge for his trial at Stratholme Mi' lord!" the stammering soldier urgently reported.

"WHAT!" He thundered to the now cowering soldier.

* * *

***So that's the end for this chapter and probably would be one of my longest chapters yet. **

**Finally, Arturia made her debut in the story there will be more development for her soon so stay tuned and also follow for the debut of your favorite character.**

**Naruto's pairing will be decided on a vote on a poll and s****o for the potential pairings could be as followed:**

**Sylvannas Windrunner**

**Valeera Sanguinar**

**Liadrin**

**Anveena (Sunwell)**

**Sally Whitemane**

**Shandris Feathersong**

**Yrel**

**Ysera**

**Arturia (OC) - from Fate/Stay Night**

**Layla (OC) - Mobile Legends**

**Krulcifer *Dathrohan* Einfolk**** (OC) - Saijaku Bahamut**

**So all of you go to my profile page vote for your favorite couple pairings on the poll before its too late and please be noted there will be no harem for I'm kinda sick and tired on seeing harem fic's. ****If you have more suggestions please write down your reviews below for it helps in fueling this story.**

**And remember always the words of the Number One Hero**

**_"Always go….beyond your limits PLUS ULTRA!"_**

**ALL MIGHT**


	6. Chapter: 6 Arturia and Stratholme

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Warcraft all of them belong to Kishimoto and Blizzard all rights reserved.**

"The spirits are restless."

~~ Thrall Warchief of the Horde

**Chapter: 6**

**Arturia and Stratholme**

Arturia never did liked her father, not ever since he left her and her mother to fight some faraway skirmishes and fights that were not their own. He was always away, and she remembered he would always have barely enough time for her and her mother. When he finally did have a student and apprentice that's when it started to further strain the relationships they had on their family.

The time that he all spent all around his student Arthas didn't help at all, she didn't care even if he was the prince, what gave him the right to hoard all the time that her father had? That's the question she would have from time to time in the past. But when she saw her mother's death right in front of her own eyes two and a half years ago, it was that then her relationship with her father turned cold.

* * *

**Flashback**

Amongst the busy crowd of the day at New Avalon, one could see a happy nine-year-old golden blonde-haired girl skipping happily as she walked through the earthen dusty main road of the town.

"Arturia! Slow down."

A voice called from her back and when she turned to the one who called out it revealed to be a very beautiful woman who looked like on her early forties. She had teal green eyes and the same shade of colour of hair as her daughter, her clothing was an elegant dress coloured in white and green, enough to portray her status on society but also enough to be called modest in the eyes of the common folk.

"Do you really have to skip around too much when we visit around town?"

She playfully chastised her daughter who only stopped running and flushed red and twiddled her fingers in embarrassment

"I'm sorry, mother…" She said and smiled bashfully to her mum

"Hey mother, can we go to the fields today?" She asked her mother Altria as she slowed down walking and joined her mother's side.

"I wanna play and practice around the field with my wooden sword, so when we return back home and father sees me that I know how to wield a sword maybe he would spend some time and play with me…" he mumbled hopefully at the last part on which her mother heard and it saddened her to see her little girl like this. Altria knows that Uther loves them as much as she loves him but the problem was that he did barely enough time for his family and that was now affecting their little girl right now.

"Ok, how about we bring some of our lunch to fields then, we could have some picnic while you play in the fields." She said to her daughter softly who only perked up when She heard her answer before Arturia smiled brightly.

"Humm," Arturia hummed approvingly to her mother's suggestion as she smiled

*At the Fields*

"Ok, you can play around for a while, while I ready our lunch alright?" She said to her daughter who only smiled and begun to pick up her wooden sword and started to swing it through stances that she learned though albeit clumsily in doing so.

"And also, don't wander around too much, ok?" She reminded her daughter.

"Yes! Mother." She answered wholeheartedly before she continued her strikes and stances that she learned from uncle Saidan and uncle Gavin. After for a while and feeling she already had enough practicing, she turned back towards the direction of her mother who also looked like was already finished in setting up their picnic lunch before she spotted a huge smoke coming from the town.

"Mother, what's that?" She pointed to the town and asked her mother who turned around saw the huge cloud-like smoke. Dread was slowly filling her when she stood up from where she seated and saw the condition of the town a few miles away. She was about to call out to her daughter when she suddenly heard her little girl screamed.

"Kyaaaa!" Arturia screamed and when her mother turned around to her daughter, she saw an orc. The orc's skin was coloured green like most of its kind it had a large body build, long black hair that was tied up on shis head and its nose had a ring-like piercing to the orc, the orc carried a large gruesome axe on his one arm.

"Arturia!" Altria said loudly and hugged her precious little girl before she hid her to her back. Away from the sight of the now stalking orc that was intimidatingly walking towards them.

"Arturia, run!" Altria ordered her daughter.

"What? No!" She answered back before her mother who was now beginning to cry for the safety of her daughter bent down to her level and cupped her cheeks

"Listen, I need you to live you here I want you to live." She said and kissed the forehead of her little girl.

"No! I won't leave you alone! You're the only thing I have mom, father wouldn't even spend a moment of time with me!" she cried out her mother who only gritted her teeth in desperation.

"Arturia! Leave NOW!" She shouted and ordered to her now while also crying.

"No! No! No!" Arturia furiously shook her head as she cried. When Altria looked back to the orc it was already too late for the green orc was already Infront of them and raised its massive axe on his one hand before he struck down towards her mother's torso and slashed a large deep gash that ran across from her left upper torso down to her right abdomen. Her mother Altria then fell down towards the earth lifeless as she died right in front of her.

"Mama!" Arturia screamed to her mother as tears were now flowing from her teal emerald eyes.

"Mama!" She continued to wail as she bent down to her now dead mother with her heart now suffering in immense torment and grief as she looked at her bloodied hands when she touched the red dead body of her mother Altria. Before she looked back at her mother's murderer and what she saw froze her in fear while crying in doing so. The orc only raised back his axe ready to strike her down and kill her it was only mere inches until it would've reached her face before his hands were suddenly stopped by another big green arm that grabbed his own from the back. When the orc looked to his back is revealed to be another orc who looked much younger the earlier one.

"What are you doing? Little brother." The older orc asked the newly arrival orc.

"No more blood Grom, we already had what were after let's go." The larger orc now name d Grom only gruffly grunted as the orc relented and stopped but not before the orc intimidatingly leered one last time at the small girl who was currently now shaking in fear in her place with tears still flowing from her eyes. The younger green-skinned orc who wielded some sort of one-handed huge mighty stone onehanded Warhammer that had a symbol of a wolf only looked back at her and the burning town with a grave look of apology before he and the murderer of her mother named Grom left.

"Mum...*sniff*" Arturia cried out to her mother as tears never did stopped flowing from her eyes. She cradled the lifeless head of her mother in her lap while sobbing, her grief on losing her mother.

'Light please... help my mother, I don't want her die...' she prayed desperately to the light many times over like how she had been taught by the only family that she loved, her mother. Then she remembered her father loved them he will come heal and save her mother. For she refused to acknowledge and even thought the possibility of losing her, she can't bare the pain.

"Father ... help us *sniff*..." She said to her convinced herself that he will come for them. She watched the burning form of the town from afar and waited for her father to save them.

**Flashback End**

* * *

Arturia still couldn't forget that memory from her mind. She waited for her father but he never did come and when he did arrive it was already far too late. She had been pushed to the brink of sanity from that tragedy and ever since then it made her bitter towards her father even more so now that he took in under his wing that stranger that he had saved.

_'First, he left us, his own family and now he's spending his time on taking care of some stranger!?' Was I not good enough for you!? was it because I am a girl!?' _Those were the thoughts formed at the mind of Arturia as she gritted her teeth and clenched her fist. Jealousy and bitterness those were the only words that would have described her feelings right now, for she saw him draw the attention and brighten up the day of all the people around him, from all of the members of the church, the servants of the keep, her uncle Gavinrad, just like her own father. Two years of frustration and anger that was bubbling up inside her before it finally broke as she was now facing her father in the room of his study.

"Why are you taking him with us to Stratholme?" she asked with her head slightly tilted down as shadow was now covering her eyes.

Meanwhile, her father's happy smile when he saw his daughter entered and visited him on his study while he was working then disappeared. When he heard his daughters' low edgy tone of voice. He now stopped his work on the desk before he answered.

"I just thought that it would be great if he could've come with us, why is there something wrong?" He asked worriedly for his daughter before she finally couldn't take it anymore and flared in anger.

"Yes, there is something wrong with that why are you even taking care of him in the first place!" She angrily responded to him as she showed her angered face to her father but one could've look closely tears were also now forming at the sides of her eyes threatening to fall down to her beautiful face and cheeks, as she glared up at her father who also now had a slightly displeased expression marred at his face .

"He needed help that's why!" Uther shot back to his daughter who in the other hand only glared back at him defiantly.

"Needed help!?" she exclaimed sarcastically "Please if he only needed help you would've just put him under the care of the church, so why!" she furiously questioned him.

"Because he had no one to look after him!" He hotly replied before he decided he had enough of the conversation and focused back to his work took back his quill by his right hand. But Arturia would've had none of that and pressed on.

"So that's why you never spend time with me and mother!" She shouted angrily to him and this statement surprised Uther who looked back at her.

"W-wha- "Was the only thing he could say before he was suddenly cut off.

"So, he's your bastard, that's why you're taking under your wing right!?" She replied hotly with her own little deduction and this made Uther snap his quill due to her accusation.

"Arturia!" He said but he was ignored by his daughter and continued on.

"It all makes sense now he had that same shade of blue in your eyes! Even your personality you shared with him is the same!" She tears were now slowly flowing from her eyes as she cried out loudly and ignored the voice of her father.

"Arturia!" but again his words fell into deaf ears.

"So, this is why you spen- Whatever she was going to say was cut off when Uther finally stood up and destroyed his desk by a single fist.

"**CRAAC!"**

Sounds of destroyed wood echoed throughout the study

"I WOULD NEVER CHEAT ON YOUR MOTHER OR LIE TO MY OWN FAMILY!" He exploded in anger and this silenced Arturia for never in her entire life had she ever saw her father shouted at her like this and this furious. "GO TO YOUR ROOM, NOW!" he said to the now stunned and crying Arturia before she quickly turned heels and ran away from his room. He only took a seat back his chair and palmed frustratingly his face and sighed. Before a lone tear escaped his right eye as he looked at the portrait at the wall of his late and beloved wife _'what would've have you done if you were here Altria?'_ he asked his late wife as he looked on to her portrait.

**HALLWAY **

Nathan was currently walking on the hallway on way to his room from the kitchen when he finally got sleepy and got tired of the dammed cat that tried to claw his face. The name of the cat was actually named by the head cook as Mr. Biggles, all of those who were present at the kitchen halls and watched his spat with the cat laughed at their antics.

'_That damned cat and stupid cooks, I'll show them.' _He was then cut off from his musings when something crashed into him. The one who crashed into him and Nathan both fell on to the floor before he got a look at who it was. It was Arturia again but when he got a closer look into her face, he noticed her eyes were a bit red and puffy before he stood and offered his hand to her.

A while earlier she didn't look clearly on her path as she ran due to the emotions that were now running in turmoil inside of her. Until she crashed into someone and when she looked up, she saw it was him again, she saw him stood up before her and with a worried expression offered his hands to her. However, her tears were about to threaten to fall back down again form her as she gritted her teeth in anger before she slapped his hands away, as she then stood back up and ran away. Meanwhile, Nathan, as he saw her retreating form away in the hallway, was just confused and worried before she finally disappeared from his sight.

**THE KINGSROAD NEAR THE GREENRUSH RIVER**

**NATHAN (NARUTO) POV**

One day had already passed since we started to travel to this Stratholme place or city based on Uther had taught me and all I can say that memory still eluded me never did I had received a speck from my past and for short words travelling long distance was a true literal pain the butt. The way the saddle of the horse would buckle as we travel was truly a sore and what worst? That's right there's more for I am now sitting on the saddle of a horse in front of Father Credence! Who held up the reins of the horse and overall, I was kind of embarrassed. For I was the only who had to ride someone in their front as we travel, heck even Arturia knew how to ride up a horse and she was good at it too.

"So boring, I need to learn to ride these things…" a mumble of frustration escaped my mouth as I sighed in boredom.

"huh, did you say something, Nathan?" Father Credence asked from my back as he looked at me and smiled a forced lop-sided smile as his left eye twitched slightly, well it's official looks like he wasn't still over the whole ditching thing.

"Nothing I was just thinking out loud to myself," I answered him quickly as I quickly looked back at the dusty earthen road up ahead not wanting to rile up Father Credence.

While we're at it before about Arturia I noticed she wouldn't even barely glance at me anymore ever since when we started our travel to Stratholme and would soon leave whenever she would notice me approaching her for a talk. I was beginning to worry for her whenever I saw her at her food alone away from everyone, I wanted to help her and at least know her trouble for I wanted her to be my friend. But whenever I would try to approach her, she would just then turn heels and leave. Then I also noticed the even colder interaction between Uther and Arturia, I already knew their somewhat stiff way of interaction back before at the keep and it looks like it changed into something worse from the whole thing that I knew.

Her beautiful golden hair that framed her face swayed lightly by the small passing wind breeze as I returned my gaze on her. She was confident and strong that I saw in her when I saw her trained and sparred with Gavinrad. she carried this some sort of presence of regality that I only noticed within Uther when I'm around him. However, whenever I would try to reach out to her, she was unreachable just like the boundless sky and I felt like the earth that could only hope and dream as I look up to her.

"Were almost there, Nathan" Father Credence called out to me, shaking me out from my thoughts as I cut my gaze off from the back of Arturia.

**End POV**

They were near, Nathan saw that parts of the roads were now much more developed and had far more fresh tracks of wagons going to the city. Then for just a few moments he already the spotted the large magnificent city up ahead, its many small towers and large two round towers at the main gatehouse stood out the far out from the horizon. Two large archways and a small bridge on a small stream decorated the front of the city of Stratholme, the banners and flags of Lordaeron on the front of the city and its walls flapped across the winds as they now traveled on a stone-paved road that leads to the entirety of the city.

They could see many people coming in and out of the city entrance. The entire city was entirely really from the whole fort city of Tyr's Hand. They're group separated into two as they entered the two portcullissed gates of the gatehouse and when they stepped on the grounds of the city itself.

"Wow..." The boy only let out an awe.

For it was then that the blonde finally understood on why the whole city was called the jewel of the northern parts of Lordaeron. There were so many people and houses curtained the whole city as far as the eye can see. Nathan could see that all of the people of the city were all doing they're daily activity and the sight already made the whole street bustle as they travelled atop on their steeds through the main city street.

When the group finally arrived at the main city hall, they saw another group of soldiers who looked like they had just also arrived on the city. Amongst the group of soldiers stood out a man who had a long blonde hair, he had a regal golden lined heavy armour on his body, on his back were a blue long cloak and a beautifully decorated Warhammer, that meant that this man was a paladin. He could see that the handsome man radiated goodness and wisdom out of him.

"Get yourselves situated ahead, the trails will begin tomorrow and there's still someone that I would like to talk to." Uther said as he separated from the group and went on to the other group of soldiers and paladin along with Gavinrad. They saw when Uther approached the blonde paladin hugged him in a bear hug as they let out some small laughs. Before the remaining members proceeded to do the thing, they were told and went on inside the large beautifully built stone city hall.

A days later, a man can be now seen on a large oaken chair in the middle of a polished courtroom floor. This man we can now see had a soft short brown hair and beard that decorated his face, he had grey coloured eyes and look that showed his age of mid-forties, he wore a brown leather-like clothing and an iron cuffs clasped on both of his hands. Before him was an immense stage adorned with four throne-like chairs. At the center of the stage, directly in front of him, was a large lectern where the judge would conduct the trial. Above the stage was an enormous white flag bearing a stylized blue letter L, which signified the Alliance of Lordaeron. Lining the vast walls of the chamber were other huge banners representing the seven nations of the Alliance. A large blue banner embroidered with a golden lion signified the kingdom of Stormwind. Another banner, black with a red-gauntleted fist, represented the kingdom of Stromgarde.

Many of the onlookers had the expressions of confusion and shock on the whole room even Arturia who was sitting on the opposite side of Nathan and close onto the near sitting attendance had a visible frown etched on her beautiful face. The only ones that were near their age group, as Nathan could see across the vast chamber hall were the girl sitting close to Arturia and the boy sitting near the front row on his side. The girl had a waist-length blue hair decorated with a black ribbon, she had a slender figure and blue eyes of beautiful cold light and was wearing an elegant navy-blue coloured dress. While the boy had a fair-skin and a feminine physique of short stature, with expressive blue eyes and unruly light blond hair. He wore a long-sleeved, open-collared shirt accompanied by a cravat, as well as loose shorts with slits at the front and buttoned hems underneath his very dark purple robes. He also wore a large dark purple wizards' hat, a white pair of knee-high, and folded-over boots, while he kept his hair tied back into two small, thin braids. From what he could guess and learned, the boy at the same of his age was probably a mage by overall appearance before he went back to look at the center of the chamber hall.

One could hear a hundred voices whispering and muttering at once throughout the grandiose chamber before they were silenced by Uther who coughed into his right hand to silence them all as he began to speak.

"Defenders of Lordaeron," the Paladin said in a clear voice, "today we stand in judgment of one of our own. The trial of Lord Tirion Fordring will now commence."

As the trial began, Nathan suddenly breathed hard, his head ached in pain when he heard the first words of the supreme paladin. Then he was assaulted by a vision of something and what he saw a hazy looking room that had a curved table in front of him. The people who were sitting on the table were all just black silhouettes with faded faces. _"You stand here for your trial for..._" A voice from the unknown figure called out before he was suddenly shaken off from his dilemma by Father Credence who saw him in pain and was breathing hard, sitting by his side.

"Nathan are you alright?" Credence asked the blonde boy at his side.

"Yes..." He barely said and wheezed "Just a headache" He answered

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah... I'm fine" Nathan assured him.

"I'll if your fine and check you up later ok?" Father Credence said while the blonde only nodded his head in confirmation. "Well good, just tell me if there's is something wrong for they're just about to call on the jurors."

"All hail Lord Admiral Daelin Proudmoore of Kul'Tiras,"

The paladin near the massive door called out and it revealed a tall, lanky figure walked in and took a seat near the main lectern with a look of disquiet on his proud face. He wore an officer's uniform and a large ceremonial hat that were deep blue in color and on his clothes were gold medals and pins signifying his rank as master of the Alliance's navies.

"All hail Arch-Mage Antonidas of the Magocracy of Dalaran," The Paladin spoke again as the second juror strode in. A hush descended upon the crowd as the mysterious old wizard took his seat. His lavender hooded robe and mantle were adorned with black and gold trim, and he carried a great, polished staff in his hands.

The next two jurors were the venerable Archbishop, Alonsus Faol who wore a long white priestly robe and the young prince of Lordaeron, Arthas, who Nathan saw yesterday and had only recently made a full Paladin.

"Lord Paladin Fordring," Uther began. "You are charged with treason against the Alliance and failing to obey a direct order given to you by your superior. As you know, this is a dire charge. The noble lords gathered here will hear your case and judge you accordingly under the Light. How do you plead to the charges against you?"

* * *

**AN: So that's the end of this chapter. It took me a lot to write this chapter for this story and I apologize to those who had to wait for the update. I had an exam that I had to take and it took all of my time and attention. So many Warcraft characters had finally made their debut hahaha and don't worry I'll show the status of Konoha in a future mini chapt. so stay tuned and follow.**

**The votation is still open and s****o for the potential pairings could be as followed:**

**Sylvannas Windrunner**

**Valeera Sanguinar**

**Liadrin**

**Anveena (Sunwell)**

**Sally Whitemane**

**Shandris Feathersong**

**Yrel**

**Ysera**

**Arturia (OC) - from Fate/Stay Night**

**Alexstrasza**

**Krulcifer *Dathrohan* Einfolk**** (OC) - Saijaku Bahamut**

**So all of you go to my profile page vote for your favorite couple pairings on the poll before its too late and please be noted there will be no harem for I'm kinda sick and tired on seeing harem fic's. ****If you have more suggestions please write down your reviews below for it helps in fueling this story.**

**And remember always the words of the Number One Hero**

**_"Always go….beyond your limits PLUS ULTRA!"_**

**ALL MIGHT**


	7. Chapter 7 Execution and Drums

**AN: This chapter of the story was heavily based upon the warcraft novel series by the "Of Blood and Honor" written and created by Chris Metzen of the warcraft franchise and if you still haven't read it, I suggest that you do for its an awesome work.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Warcraft all of them belong to their respective creators and owners from Kishimoto and the whole Blizzard company, this fic purely for entertainment only all rights reserved. **

"_Just remember the harder you strive off your enemies, the faster you deliver your people into their hands."_

_~~ Medivh The Last Guardian of Tirisfall_

**Chapter 7**

**Execution and Drums**

Few days had already passed ever since the trial had been conducted at Stratholme. Many of the important figures and people had already left when the whole debacle of the paladin order was finally over and the news of the scandalous statements of the former paladin against his entire order had already fizzled out. But no matter how many days had passed he still couldn't forget.

"_But I cannot disavow the oath I took. To do so would be to betray everything I am and everything we, as honourable men, hold dear."_

Those words echoed throughout the mind of Nathan still through this day after he had heard the words of the excommunicated former paladin Tirion Fordring. He felt as if he could truly connect to the man and his ideals as he was saddened when they all deemed him a traitor when he only lived up to his words and honour.

He sat upon his bed and thought about on what just happened during the time of the trial, he didn't receive any more of those painful like visions on his head after the trial was already done. Was it his memories? Or just hallucinations just like father Credence said he thought all of those within his mind before he stood up went through his packed clothes and dressed up for the day.

"I need to ditch this waistcoat, sorry sister Jane," He said and apologized to his pseudo sister who unknowingly sneezed back at the fort city of Tyr's Hand. Before he proceeded to head out of his room and face on his day as he looked through the small stone and wood window and saw the dim cloudy sky.

'_That's right, todays the execution…' _He remembered while he didn't want to watch the whole scenario taking place, he still couldn't just pass up and miss the important event that would eventually take place this day.

'_I bet Arturia will be there…'_ he thought before he finally proceeded with his day.

* * *

Today was finally the execution of the captive orc, shops and houses were already closed, and the wooden scaffold gallows were already placed. Many people were already gathered up now at the public square shouting and jeering their voices for the orc. There were now also a number of knights and soldiers, were dressed in their finest armor, surrounding the square and the near execution gallows. They stood quiet and vigilant, ready to intercede if the volatile crowd turned into a mob, that he saw.

Nathan had to squeeze through the gathered crowd only so that he could take a better view of the platform. When he finally got through the air suffocating crowd of people and got at the near space of the execution platform, way past the line-up of gathered guards he was then suddenly grabbed by someone by the back of his jacket.

"There you are, I've been looking all over for you." The person said and when he looked up, he saw it was father Credence. He only smiled back cheekily and scratched the back of his head.

"I had to buy up some new cool clothes, so what do you think?" He answered and asked back to Credence as the priest appraised his new outfit. His new clothes that he donned was a left opened hooded long-sleeved jacket that went past his hips, it had a comfy feel like look and the sigil of Lordaeron at the back, along with a deep black pants and boots that complimented his choice of clothing.

"Hahaha, lookin good Nathan, now let's get a move on from here and come with me." Father Credence complimented and said before he proceeded to trawl the blonde to the sides of the front row on where he saw Arturia at a small distance between them standing stoically and silently as she proceeded to watch on the starting of the execution.

After a few moments of waiting, he watched as the paladin that he came to know as Barthillas dressed up in his shiny armour emerged from the mass and stepped up into the scaffolding. The paladin that helped in condemning the now exiled Tirion waved up to the people his hands treating it as this was just all a public and mornings entertainment. The paladin then proceeded with his speech of loathing and disgust to the orc that riled up the crowd even more.

Nathan watched on as the lord commander Dathrohan made his way up into the wooden platform before the loud jeering's of the crowd that were started by Barthillas slowly turned to a low roar. For finally the gates of the nearby holding cell were finally opened, and it revealed to him a squad of foot soldiers that marched on in a tight formation. The whole gathered onlookers were all in silent a big contrast on to what they have displayed on earlier as they watched the whole squad of shiny armoured soldiers that reflected the rays of the morning light strode on towards the scaffold.

He saw at the center of the tight formations that the soldier held was the captive orc, he had a lot of grey and white indicating his old age that was coupled in to his appearance. He wondered on how could such being could still walk after he saw his green skinned bulky body had a lot of dark bruises and obvious lacerations.

"My fellow defenders of Lordaeron," he began proudly, "I am glad to see that so many of you turned out this morning. This loathsome creature that stands before you are an affront to the Light and an enemy of our people. Its cursed race brought war and suffering to our shores and murdered many of our loved ones with little or no remorse. Thus," he continued, looking into the eyes of the orc "we will extinguish this wretched creature's life just as remorselessly." While the met only the gaze of Barthillas with his own. "Blood for blood. Debt for debt," the young Paladin finished as the crowd went from silence to loud roar of cheers.

The paladin then moved back allowing the hangman to place the orc into the trap floor door struggling in doing so for the orc wasn't still giving up on living even on his body condition and situation. The crowd seemed to laugh at the orc's futile resistance and efforts, almost like they reveled in watching the old orcs panic and desperation.

No wonder Uther didn't want to watch these proceedings for just as what he observed from the whole events that he watched now transpire. It made him feel sick on the inside. Before a hooded figure run past the guards and stole a sledgehammer as he charged on towards the scaffold. The masses were in a hysteria when the figure went past through the guards, trying to disturb the execution and father Credence had to hold the hand of the blonde lest he wants him to be swept away by the sea of people. The soldiers yelled in fury at the figure who swung his hammer at them but only damaging their armours in doing so, allowing him the few seconds he needed before he sprinted towards the platform and to Barthillas.

The figure then rammed his shoulders towards the fumbling paladin who was surprised at the events that happened. Barthillas fell down at the scaffold when the figure was done with his charge and soon came to follow him was the hangman itself. The man then proceeded to help the orc and loosen his bindings and noose freeing him from his bounded state and when he unveiled is hood to the orc the man revealed to be the exiled Tirion Fordring. Nathan could see and hear the knights and footmen charging up towards the scaffolding and when he was finally done freeing up the orc the younger paladin Barthillas had finally finished up his climb back up at the platform.

"Traitor! You have damned yourself this day!" the younger Paladin screamed. The shocked crowd yelled their assent and began throwing garbage at Tirion and the orc both.

Out of the corner of his eye, all could see Lord Dathrohan looming in the background. Apparently, he hadn't left after all. The Lord Commander's face was a mask of grief and revulsion. The furious Barthillas then ordered all of the stationed knights to seize the orc and the exiled now turned traitor Tirion. But when Tirion extended out his hands and ordered out all of them to stop, they did for many of the knights who had served under him previously found themselves cowed by his presence.

"Hear me!" Tirion shouted. His voice boomed out over the crowd and reverberated against the surrounding structures. Many of the onlookers fell strangely silent. "This orc has done you no harm! He is old and infirm. His death would accomplish nothing!" The honorable knights paused for a moment, considering Tirion's protests.

"But it's an orc! It's nothing but a warmongering beast!" This time Nathan was surprised when he heard the screaming voice of the now infuriated Arturia

"That's not true this one's warlike days are over!" Tirion said. "There is no honor in hanging such a defenseless creature." He saw that a few of the knights nodded reluctantly. The rest of the onlookers remained to be convinced the same with Arturia who looked on to the scaffold in silent rage. They continued to jeer and call Tirion an orc-loving traitor.

"You're not fit to even speak of honor, Tirion," Barthilas spat angrily. "You're a traitorous mongrel who deserves to die right beside that inhuman beast!"

He could see above the platform the former paladin tensed. Barthilas' words hit him like a slap in the face. "I took a vow, long ago, to protect the weak and defenseless," Tirion said through gritted teeth, "and I intend to do just that. You see, boy, that's what it truly means to be a Paladin—knowing the difference between right and wrong and being able to separate justice from vengeance. You've never been able to make those distinctions, have you, Barthilas?" Tirion asked. Barthilas who now nearly choked with rage.

Then a strange sound over the loud shoutings of the crowd then entered onto the ears of Nathan. The sound was the sound of like a banging and beating of heavy drums. The rest of the crowd halted their jeers of insults and then looked around to see where was that loud sound of banging came from.

"Damn it, Barthilas, you've got to open your eyes!" Tirion said urgently. "After all the years I ruled over Hearthglen, the one thing I'm absolutely certain of is that war begets only war! If we can't master our own hatreds, then this senseless conflict will never cease! There will never be a future for our people!"

The younger paladin only laughed contemptuously in Tirion's face.

The strange drumming sound grew louder and was joined by newer, stronger drums. At that point, most of the onlookers were now became aware of the ominous beating of the drums as well. They were startled to note that the unnerving sounds were getting closer. The few women and children who were present began to cover their ears and huddle together in fear and confusion. The attendant guards moved to the edges of the square, searching for whatever was causing the incessant drumming.

The two at the top of the gallows continued to exchange heated words until out of nowhere a sharp spear pierced through the chest of Barthillas and a legion of shadowy shapes leaped down into the square from the surrounding rooftops. Furious, high-pitched war cries then filled the air as the savage orcs waded into the unsuspecting defenders of Stratholme. The mighty war-drums thundered throughout the now panic-gripped and battle filled square.

"Nathan come with me! Let's go!" Exclaimed by Father Credence hurriedly to him as the priest tried to drag the blonde to safety.

"No! Arturia is still out there!" He protested to the priest before he released his grip on him and hastened off towards the much more panic-filled crowded part of the crowd.

"Nathan, wait!" The priest ordered but his words fell into deaf ears. "Oh, come on!" He exclaimed his frustrations before he went on and followed the blonde on to the large panicked crowd.

* * *

Battle was taking place at every corner of the main square of the city, sounds of steel clashing and furious shouts filled the whole city with battle madness. The soldiers and knights then headed all on towards the orcish onslaught but then suddenly orcs on wolf furs and pelts stepped forward and raised their hands onto the heavens before lightning arcs then came down from the now darkened skies, striking down to all of the soldiers and knights that dared to approach. Forcing the human forces back a bit lest they want to be hit by the orcs awesome wrath and fury.

Nathan persisted on despite the raging battle going all around him. He ran and searched throughout the near square searching for Arturia until he finally spotted her gold-dusted blonde hair. He saw her near the public scaffold down on her knees, shaking, frozen and breathing hard as she watched on the chaos that occurred in the city square. The whole scene that she was gaping on with her eyes reminded her heavily of the time of her mothers' death, as panic and phobia filled within her. She was unable to form any some sort of action to do due to her trauma that she was feeling. When he got near to the paralyzed girl, he then proceeded to link up his arms to her shoulders so that he can make her stand, but seeing that she was so dead scared he had no choice but to carry her within his arms like of a groom carrying his bride.

"Arturia! It's me, we gotta get out of here!" He said to Arturia before he spotted an enormous orc, dressed in a full suit of black plate armor. The orc carried a mighty warhammer that resembled those used by the Paladins—except for the fact that the orc's hammer seemed to be ignited by living lightning. The dark orc waded his way through the ardent human defenders as if they were harmless children. It smashed and battered everyone that came near it with a calm lethality—all the while shouting sharp commands to its warriors. For a moment, the boy could only watch in amazement and horror. Nathan then snapped out himself from his daze and hurriedly made his way to a small empty alleyway of the chaos-filled city with Arturia carried within his hands.

* * *

When he finally arrived at a small tight alleyway that he found away from the main fighting square, he then placed the traumatized girl into the ground. Before he looked around to see if there were danger or fighting nearby and checked on to Arturia to see if she was alright.

"Arturia! Hey, Snapp out of it! Were safe!" He said and shook the shoulders of the female blonde before she finally blinked slowly as her breathing slowly calmed down. But then he heard a coming sound of footsteps towards them, he then turned around expecting it was an orc but his thoughts were betrayed when it was just the labored breathing father Credence. He saw the priest was now carrying some sort of short sword probably something that he picked up along the way.

"You*breath* it was really hard catching up *breath* you Nathan…" The priest said as he took in some more breath before he approached them.

"I'm sorry but Arturia needed help." He apologized to the priest

"Don't worry, I know you did the right thing even if you did also placed yourself in danger." He said and only waved off his apology with one hand.

"Father Credence, can you see if Arturia is hurt?" Nathan asked the priest who only nodded to his request before he went down to his near the girl to see if she had any some injury and heal her. They could still hear the sounds of lightning and steel clashing around nearby as they stayed on their hiding spot.

"Why…" Arturia finally found her voice and asked a word to the both of them in a sullen broken voice. But before they could address her question, they then suddenly heard a new sound coming near, it was heavy sound of footstep and every step that it would inadvertently create a thump on the stone pavement of the. Fear gripped right through them when their intuition was proven right for the one that revealed to them was green skin, hulking figure of an orc, the being had rugged outfit and crude looking hatchet.

Father stood up from their group while the two children were still looking on with fear. The priest took an awkward stance and shakily pointed the sword towards the orc in his both hands indicating his fear and lack of experience with a blade.

"I-I w-will not a-allow you to harm these ch-children." The priest said stutteringly to the orc who only had his eyes in surprise for his show of bravery before his face showed an expression of determination and of a warrior.

"A-AAAH!" The priest shouted an awkward battle cry before he charged to the orc who only caught his charge with both hands as the priest looked up to the face of the orc in fear. The orc then proceeded to take away his sword and threw it away from him that only landed near the two young pre-teens. When the priest turned around towards the direction of his sword that was then he made a mistake for it left him exposed to the now incoming strike of the orc with his now raised ax.

"Father Credence!" The two tried to warn him but it was already too late for when he finally turned back the ax had already met his chest, cleaving its way as it goes through him. The priest could only let out a loud cry of pain as blood spurted out from his torso much to the horror of the two who were watching.

"NO!" Nathan shouted obviously shaken to the thing that he just witnessed to someone who was close to him and had always been there for him, as the body of the priest then fell to the stone ground in a thud. The orc then noticed them still shaking in fear before he strode on towards them. Not wanting to get them killed and after seeing on what just happened to father Credence, the boy then picked up the short sword that landed near them and was near him as he took a stance. His face showed a face of anger and determination in his eyes as he propped himself against the orc.

Having enough waiting around the orc hen charged at them in furious charge towards the boy before he raised his both hands along with his ax intent on finishing this in one fell swoop. But imagine to his surprise when the blonde parried up his strike with his small blade and guided its arc of swing towards the ground before he spun and struck his blade at his side that it stuck. The orc then looked in onto his left side on to where the blade now stuck in pain, surprise, and anger, before he looked back towards the boy who stared back at him in defiance. He was shortly impressed by the youngling who managed to harm him before he backhanded him away with his left hand, the boy was sent flying to a wall when the orc had backhanded him, his head had hit the wall so hard that small amounts of blood were leaking now visible atop on his head.

He couldn't get up, his head and vision felt to blurry for him to stand up, so he only could watch the orc as he picked up his ax and as he strode on towards him. But before the orc could ever near him there was then a loud sound of horn being blown sounded throughout the city, the orc then stopped and then looked into the entrance of the alley before sounds of horses galloping through the pavement was heard next. The orc seemed to understand the meaning of the horn for the beating of the drums was finally over and he then proceeded to run and made an escape, leaving the two pre-teens down into the ground of the alley.

The girl after seeing that the orc was no longer near hurriedly went to the downed injured Nathan. She then placed his head on her laps and proceeded to see his wound on his head to see if she could at least help, as she pursed down her lips into a thin line and tears were now flowing down her eyes.

"W-why did you help me?." she asked him as tears were now flowing down from her beautiful teal eyes. "father Cr-Credence wouldn't have to harmed if you didn't just come for me."

"D-don't say that, or you'll make our efforts worthless…" The male blonde said weakly barely hanging on to consciousness before coughed.

"Just answer me why..." she said crying slowly in doing so.

"B-because I wanted to be your friend…" Nathan said in a weak voice as he mustered a small sincere smile towards her before he passed out.

* * *

*** So that's the end for this chapter and I've finally decided to give naruto the Ashbrisnger. If you want to find out more about what will happen next to the story just stay tuned and follow for next will be the reveal of his resolve and Konoha.**

**PS: I apologize for any wrong grammar or misspellings that I may have committed for I am not a native English language speaker and also I don't have any beta readers to read on my works so for that I'm sorry.**

**The votation is still open and s****o for the potential pairings could be as followed:**

**Sylvannas Windrunner**

**Valeera Sanguinar**

**Liadrin**

**Anveena (Sunwell)**

**Sally Whitemane**

**Shandris Feathersong**

**Yrel**

**Ysera**

**Arturia (OC) - from Fate/Stay Night**

**Alexstrasza**

**Krulcifer *Dathrohan* Einfolk**** (OC) - Saijaku Bahamut**

**So all of you go to my profile page vote for your favorite couple pairings on the poll before its too late and please be noted there will be no harem for I'm kinda sick and tired on seeing harem fic's. ****If you have more suggestions please write down your reviews below for it helps in fueling this story.**

**And remember always the words of the Number One Hero**

**_"Always go….beyond your limits PLUS ULTRA!"_**

**ALL MIGHT**


	8. Chapter: 8 New Resolves

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Warcraft all of them belongs to their respective creators and owners from Kishimoto and the whole Blizzard company, this fic purely for entertainment only all rights reserved.**

**AN: Hello folks! I do apologies for the delay of the updates of my stories. But what can I say? Travels had been stripped down in my country in action against the spread of the corona virus and adding salt to the already existing pile of my problems were the forwarded dates of the finals of my school. I had to shift off my focuses to some of my schoolings and problems. So, yeah, to get it short, I had been kind of busy as of late with all of the Huss and busses of my ever so mundane life. But still nevertheless I am going to finally answer some of the questions that you have posted out in the reviews for the story of the 'Rise of the Alliance of Lordaeron'.**

**So, let's begin!**

**Q: Did Naruto got brainwashed by the powers of the light?**

**Answer: Well I wouldn't say that he got brainwashed, even though I could guess that the light would be really able to do that as what we have seen with the moves of Xera. It's just that he **_**was **_**revived and his brain died along with him on his death. Now normally this wouldn't just warrant an amnesia to anyone if a person's brain wasn't technically deprived of oxygen for short period of time, but he did drifted off through the seas for a few days, you know? So yeah, a little bit of science stuff and in shorts his brain had been damaged that's why.**

**Q: Is Naruto going to ever receive back his memories again? And if so when?**

**Answer: Well he wouldn't be the Naruto we knew of he wouldn't be able to regain back his memories, now would we? He will regain them back but no spoilers I won't tell you all when, hehe. ; )**

**Q: What about his armaments what manner of weapon/weapons would he actually wield?**

**Answer: Well originally, I was going for the ashbringer but the damned thing is just to bulky for the likes of Naruto. So, I'm going to just have to stick him around with the enchanted daggers and short swords first until the events of the cataclysm, I guess? **

**I'm still going through with my planned drafts for the 'Nation of Vulpera', so the whole story may just take awhile before I can update back again for more future chapters.**

**But with that I will now finally state that the voting period for the choices of pairings for our lovable blonde have now officially come to an end! The announcement and details of the votes of the pairings will be shown down below at the end of this chapter.**

**Please don't leave any scathing flames on your remarks and let's continue with the story!**

* * *

"_-Well, let's just say I hope I'll there, lad. Catching some of that lights coming off you..."_

_~~ Uther Lightbringer_

* * *

**Previously on the Rise of the Alliance of Lordaeron**

_Having enough waiting around the orc then rushed at them in a furious charge towards the boy before he raised his both hands along with his ax in a wide arc intent on finishing this in one fell sick swoop. But imagine to his surprise when the blonde then decidedly parried up his strike with his small blade and guided its arc of swing towards the ground before he spun and struck his blade at his side that it stuck. The orc then looked in onto his left side on to where the blade had now stuck in a terrible shock of pain, surprise, and anger, before he looked back towards the boy who stared back at him in defiance. He was shortly impressed by the youngling who managed to harm him before he backhanded him away with his left hand, the boy was skilled for his age that he could begrudgingly admit but still, nonetheless, he was still just a boy._

_Feeble and small_

_Nathan was then sent flying towards the nearby wall when the orc had backhanded him with his palms before he then impacted on its hard surface and fell towards the down ground floor. His head had hit the wall so hard that small amounts of blood were leaking now visible atop on his head._

_He couldn't get up, his head and vision felt all too blurry for him to stand up, so with bated labored breaths he only could watch the orc as he picked up his ax again and watch as he strode on towards him again. But before the orc could ever go near him, there was then a loud sound of a horn being blown sounded throughout the city, the orc then stopped and then looked into the entrance of the alley before sounds of horses galloping through the pavement was heard next. The orc seemed to understand the meaning of the horn for the beating of the drums was finally over and he then proceeded to run and made an escape, leaving the two pre-teens down into the ground of the alley._

_The girl after seeing that the orc was no longer near then hurriedly went to the downed injured form of Nathan. As she then gently placed his head on her laps and proceeded to see his wound on his head to see if she could at least help, with his pains, as she pursed down her lips into a thin line and allowed her tears to flow down freely on her eyes._

_"W-why did you help me?." she asked him as tears were now flowing down from her beautiful teal eyes. "father Cr-Credence wouldn't have to harmed if you didn't just come for me."_

_"D-don't say that, or you'll make our efforts worthless…" her male blonde counterpart then said in a very weak kind of voice barely hanging on to consciousness, as she then saw him struggling with his breath and coughed._

_"Just answer me why..." the little lady then said as she then held on for dear life on the hems of his shirt, not caring for the tears that she was well aware of falling freely from the corners of her eyes. As she then frail fully questioned him again for his reasons, on what drove him again on saving her now in the first place._

_"B-because I wanted to be your friend…" Nathan said in a feeble tone of voice that was in its regards all but filled with shocking honesty in his words, as he then mustered a small sincere smile towards her now shocked expressions. Before then finally, unconsciousness then claimed to his perceptions and laid a slow close to his eyes, as he then finally fell asleep and passed out, cradled within the arms of the now sullen Arturia._

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**New Resolves**

Sitting above a roof made of blue colored stone clay tiles, he gazed his sights up towards the heavens above, in a sense of expression that was all but longing for solace for his soul. The heart-warming lights of the stars on the moon-lit skies were all the things that were now bringing comforts to his aching troubled heart.

He didn't know it, on why was he feeling so wistful as he stared on the ever so distant lights, but he did have a hunch that maybe his past self was also already so used on staring up above the heavens whenever he was troubled.

It had already been four days since the day of the attack on the city of Stratholme had last happened. The day on when…. the first person who was there for him ever since he had woken up from his loss of memories have died by the consequences of his actions….

"Father Crede…."

He stopped staring up above the skies and looked down towards his own two hands. Tears were slowly dripping down again from what you can tell as already tired and puffed up red eyes. As he grieved for the loss of one of the first persons that he had learned to care for since he had woken up from his amnesia.

What's worse was that he didn't get the chance to attend his guardian and uncle like figure's funeral and all of those who have died as victims of that city massacre. Which was held on the previous day just barely prior on today before he had woken up again from his long sleep of unconscious injury.

"It's my fault… I'm weak... I, I couldn't protect him…"

The blonde boy fought back a sob that was threatening to leak down towards his tone of voice and gritted his teeth's in his mouth and muttered ever so spitefully to himself in utter anger and frustration. As he blamed entirely his self for the fate that he had indebtedly caused upon towards one of the people that he had now undoubtedly cared for.

Nathan never did curse himself ever more so than now his loss memory. He suspected his past self knew how to fight properly on amidst a battle if he could observe it upon his sometimes-natural kicking instincts that he knew that was whether he liked it or not, always unconsciously dictating his body to do the right moves in certain fight and flight risk conditions.

But he couldn't remember his pasts and whether he would ever do receive a bit of fragments of it inside his head, just like on certain situations on where his memories would be unknowingly triggered to come back him and be remembered. A blaring mind searing pain that he can hardly even handle to himself would outright just inevitably follow its recourse through its visions and it frustrated him to no ends!

He paid no attention to the beautiful panoramic night view of the town of Tyr's hand. As he focused on his own aching troubles.

If only he knew how to protect and fight more on what he could do now for the people that he had cared for. Maybe he might have prevented the fate of his uncle figure and not wallow on anymore at his current pathetic admission of his frustrations and guilts.

"You really shouldn't be hanging around at the rooftop, Naruto, it's dangerous."

The blonde boy was so caught up on his grievances that only when a voice spoke did, he noticed a voice calling out to him at the courtyard's grounds down below if the directions of the voice were something that he goes by to his inferences. But for one thing, he knew that voice or more specifically the man who was behind the said tone of voice.

And it was Uther.

He tried to bite back down his crying sniffles and own personal groans. As he knew he was not up entirely in the disposition in listening towards his now current guardian's admonishments. But still, nonetheless, he silently complied. He shuffled ever so quietly in his place and turned towards the downside of the rooftop. Before he then made his way towards to the lone leafy treetop that had somehow outgrown almost to the keep's roof level near him, to climb down to. As he made his surprisingly nimble descent if Uther was going to describe his almost so skillful dexterity that he was seeing with his own blue cobalt colored eyes.

The paladin was out of his usual huge plated Armor and wrist braces. He was wearing instead an almost slightly breached leathered coat over his fine fitted tunics and brown lofty leathered trousers and boots for his clothes. That Nathan can silently agree made him look respectable outside his usual armor.

When the blonde lad had finally then made his landings onto the ground, it was only then the chief paladin now clearly saw the poor child's more than so sorrowful expressions. The young lad was just about to ensue on entering back towards the inside halls of the chateau and return back to his quarters after heeding his custodian's words. When Uther then chose the moment to spoke.

"It wasn't your fault you know."

Naruto's steps then faltered, before he completely stopped. When the tenure kind of voice of Uther then echoed throughout the silent air of the entire courtyard.

It was firm as it carried out it's meanings with respect totally befitting to a man of his stature and nature, but he then realized it was also kind of different from the usual tone that he had been unconsciously accustomed to in hearing for himself. It was calm, kind of soft and was almost dared he say it, sympathetic? No, that can't be it. He must had clearly heard wrong. While he respected his custodian's gestures, he knew that he didn't liked to be pitied it was already bad enough that he was dishonoring his father Crede's efforts to save them both Arturia. He didn't want any some sort of pity rubbing in on his already lost self.

With shadows of his hair covering up his upper features of his face, he deigned himself to stop, before the blonde boy then turned himself to face towards the direction of his guardian.

And before Uther saw it.

The elder man knew that look all too well to ignore, it was the expression that he knew that he once had the displeasure to experience by himself once, during after he had lost the life his beloved and along with the all of the past soldiers that he had once worked with together during past wars of his life. And for one he realized that he needed to snap out the child from that phase, for he knew that troubled hearts tend to make individuals the worst possible choices and outcomes.

But before the elder man could spoke, it was the blonde child had found his words first.

"You don't know anything…" Nathan whispered out his sentence, wanting to not have any sort of this discussion, it was faint but it was still well enough to be heard by Uther. The paladin however, ignored his rebuffs. As he knew that he all but needed to help this lad before him to continue well prosperously with his life. Why was he doing this again you ask? Simple, because it was the right thing to do and he could well enough understand the poor child with his plight.

"Well, without you there to rescue my daughter, I could've had lost her, lad. You did what you thought was right in your heart and-"

Uther stated out calmly his comforts and it was true, the old paladin didn't even dare to thought about the possibility of losing his one and only precious daughter, until now. While even though they may have a strained relationship between each other for the past few years, he all knew within his core that he loved his daughter and He had learned all about the deeds of the lad from his daughter herself when they had finally opened out each other's emotions and talked to their hearts contents, after the tumultuous events that had happened back at the city.

The father and daughter had never had been so much closer together as much they have now and Uther understood that it was all admittedly thanks to the young blonde lad before him. It was a miracle that was not usually delivered by the light, that he could tell. He owed him his deep gratitude, for not only saving his daughter's life but for also giving him the almost lost chance, to finally mend his bonds together with his daughter.

But as just as he was about to continue on talking with the grieving young child. He was suddenly interrupted and muted off from his dialogues. When the blonde had finally decided to had enough with his words and shouted out his frustrations, in a matter of fierceness that Uther didn't completely expected.

"Shut up! You don't know everything okay! I was there, right there, in front of him and I screwed up! I couldn't help him! I thought- **rahh**! Just forget it! Forget it…"

Nathan shouted in a fury that he didn't know that he had within him, that was all but kind of sense an all but a representation of a storm. And just like a storm as quickly it came it soon then subsided, when he turned to hide away the vulnerable crying expressions of sadness that he knew that was now morphing all across his face. He walked and made his way down towards the nearby stone wall, before he flimsily punched its surface with a single clenched fist and gritted his teeth in his own self loathsomeness.

His condition touched something inside somewhere at the chest of the old paladin.

Uther understood the child's dilemma and the scene before the eyes of the elder paladin only filled him then with guilt and regret, emotions that he was currently feeling towards his own daughter. Before he shook his head of those feelings and thought;

'_No, now is not the time for those things.'_

He voiced out those thoughts inside his head, as he knew that he needed to help this child in front of him, and he knew that he needed to do it now. He couldn't fathom on what was it to be like to only wake up one day without even a shred memory of his own family, and to lose someone who had first came to you for to provide shelter, care, and comfort? Well, let's just say that he was finally getting worried about the rational sanity of the lad. Before he then grabbed the sides of the boy's shoulders and turned him towards his direction in front of him face to face and spoke.

"Now, look at me and listen, Nathan."

His voice was filled with insistence, and its firmness did its justice when the young lad had finally did listen to his words. The blonde child gazed up his own blue eyes towards the paladin's greatly concerned expressions. Before Uther then leaned and peered down towards the eyes of the child with his own cobalt blue's and continued.

"You've got the makings of greatness in you, but you've got take your own reigns and chart your owns roads. Stick to it no matter the shoads."

Now with a hopeful melancholic expression sporting all across his face. Uther spoke his words towards the young lad, emphasizing it by pointing a single finger towards his chest. Before the paladin then slowly stopped and gazed up towards the starry heavens of their above, as he continued.

"and when the time comes that you'll reach the mountain top and the end of your journey to show everyone what you're made of-"

The aged paladin trailed off before he then made a majestic gesture of spreading his arms in a wide grand fashion, as if he was waiting to be basked in something by the lights of stars up above and continued.

"... Well, let's just say I hope I'll there, lad. Catching some of that lights coming off you..."

He finished up his words in a small sincere smile and dare hoping grand fashion, before he then wistfully gazed down back again towards the young boy with him, who he now saw sniffling with tears at the corners of his eyes that had threatened to now fall at face at any given moment.

Until the said lad did something that completely surprised the old paladin from his wits and went on to lean down his temple towards Uther's semi-large abdominals and cried.

Tears of loss proceeded to flow down from Nathan's eyes. As he then finally heaved his pains away open from his stubborn heart. Uther didn't know what possessed him on the action that he did next, but still nonetheless without any second thought, he had suddenly found himself now embracing the boy with his two heavy burly arms across the child's back and form. Now words were spoken, their moment of silent embrace then only lasted for a quite long while. Warmth was all that Nathan could feel against the bitterness and coldness of the world around them. While at the same time it was also pleasantly awkward a strange awkward feeling that was heating him up from his heart, it was really strange and weird but still nonetheless welcomed.

'_Was this what it felt like to have a… father?'_

Thought Nathan as he questioned himself with his thoughts. But sadly, he knew that it was a question that was in cased in the total reach of sheer impossibility, as he was well aware of the fact that that he had lost his memories of his pasts by some unfortunate circumstances that may had happened to him before his saviors came to his rescue.

If only he could remember…

Before the paladin then decided to comfort him then enough next with his careful words.

"Now… there, there, lad. It's alright, it's alright." He said as he then proceeded to pat the blonde boys back and continued.

"What you did back then at that day, if I knew credence well enough then I'm sure he would have been proud at you now for you had done, Nathan."

Uther said as he continued his embrace on towards him, giving the child the much comfort that he knew that Nathan needed. They continued on with it for a quite short a while, until the said boy had then decided to finally had enough with the whole what he can tell heartfelt act and coughed awkwardly with his hand on his mouth, to garner the paladin's attention. Before the old paladin had now also then understood his intentions and decided to do the same said coughing gestures, as he then finally separated himself from the blonde child and spoke.

"Well then if you are good now, lad. Then you best be better be getting now some shut-eye it's already a-"

The paladin said as he stated out his notices towards Nathan, but however before he could even finish up his words. He was all but suddenly interrupted by the said blonde lad, who had now apparently found his own voice amidst his turmoil of emotions from within him and spoke.

"Hey, Uther. Can I ask you something?"

He had heard his request and well to say, Uther was suddenly and honestly obliged to listen to his request, while also mostly curious what was the little in front him had to suddenly say for him to ask around for his permission.

"Yes? Go on lad, what is it?"

"C-can you help me to become strong? I don't want to lose anyone anymore. I want to protect everyone I care for. So, please! I want to be a paladin just like you!"

Clenching down his fists to his sides that it almost now looked like a small tight ball. He asked, no, more likely begged towards Uther. And to say for one thing that if his unexpected statement had suddenly surprised the old paladin, well it wouldn't be far from the truth. For he was more than honestly shocked by the lad's sudden request, as evident by his now slightly ajar mouth and truly astonished expressions.

Before the elder paladin then finally sorted out his thoughts and chortled ever so mirthfully to himself, when he had then further thought about the request of the young blonde before him. Seeing the lad's confused face when he had heard the paladin stifling his own laughter's. Uther then finally decided to hurriedly explain himself towards his charge before he could ever misinterpret his sudden amusements.

'_Well, this is certainly fortunate.'_

"You know, I was just thinking on these past previous days on introducing you to the rest of our order. Since you have already more well-acquainted yourself with Gavinrad I thought that you might-"

"Wait!? so you mean? Yes!?"

The face of the blonde child could only then brighten in an unrestricted chockful of happiness and untold surprise, when he had heard Uther's words.

"Well, yes. Now that you had directly requested me of your request. How can I have the heart to turn you down?"

He said and when the words of Uther then finally registered on the young pre-teen's now boggled mind.

He a small set of tears then misted slightly in the corner of his eyes and grinned showing his bright set of pearly white teeth and quivered in enthusiasm.

As the old paladin could only watch on as he then cried again out of his eyes not tears of grief and sadness but tears of joy and pure happiness. Before the young blonde boy then suddenly clenched his fists and raised shot them then towards the skies and shouted.

"YEAH! I'm going to be a paladin!"

Nathan (Naruto) shouted around his now newfound glee. Much to the minor delight of the old paladin who watched the young boy finally getting out of his slumps.

The character of the young pre-teen before him was really an endearing sight to his now aged eyes. Not mentioning the boys already not so discreetly intense connection to the light itself, it seems that the now aging leader of the silver hand had finally now found himself his worthy successor to his ideals and teachings about the ways of the light and of his order.

"But I'm not going to be your first mentor though."

Uther said and with that, the early feelings of celebrations that Nathan had once possessed from awhile earlier then suddenly came down to a skidding halt.

"W-what?"

Nathan stuttered, as he voiced out his sudden confusions. Before Uther then continued with his words, not wanting to let the young man before him forming his own unnecessary assumptions.

"I'm old now, Nathan. I'm not the same paladin and young man as I used to be back on my years. I may be able to teach you with the further basics of combat weaponry now but I can tell that I'll probably not the best one to teach you in the departments, if ever you've wanted to become the best paladin there is, lad."

Uther said out his words as softly as he could deliver the harshness that rested within its contexts and there was not even a single shred of deceit laid under its intentions. He was no fool, and if ever he should want the young boy in front of him to reach out his outmost hidden capabilities laying along with his massive extreme potentials in the near future. He knew that the young lad must ought to be trained by the very best there is, even if he were to give up his claims of being his mentor first before others, for either way for him at was just a matter of silly petulant pride that is shouldn't be given any importance in the first place...

"Sure, you are _old_, but you're not that old, Uther…"

The blonde boy stated out his proclaims and protests, with the heavy emphasis on his first stating's of the particular 'old' word. Not really happy with sudden changes but before then he could ever continue with his protests, he was then suddenly snapped and spliced short out from his words, when he had then heard the surprising heavy set of good chuckles from the old paladin.

"Be it as it may be, lad. I just want you to learn from the best and I've kind of already promised, Arturia, that I'd teach her first, you know?"

The elder man explained with an awkward chuckle, as he uncomfortably scratched an angled side of his bearded jaw. When he then received a very deadpanned expression from the blonde boy himself, who was in turn very much so annoyed and non-plussed by the paladin's explanations. Before the said old paladin then continued.

"But don't worry I do intend to fulfill and uphold all of my promises. After a single or two years or so, I will be taking over back in charge of your lessons for the last teachings of your training's along with my daughter's, lad. And who knows maybe you'd even maybe get well along swimmingly with your first mentor."

Content of hearing him swearing to uphold his promises, Nathan then happily nodded back towards the old paladin when he had heard his reasons and final explanations. But then at the mention of his possible other first mentor. The attention and curiosity of the young blonde was all but then piqued at the possibilities, before he then questioned.

"Then who is it? Is it going to be uncle Gavinrad!?"

Uther snorted out his amusements and dismissals to the boy's expectant giddiness. Apparently, his comrade had already grown close towards the blonde, close enough that the lad had already pegged him to be as his pseudo uncle figure. It was not much of a surprise though, out of their entire order. Uther thought that Gavinrad was probably the most laidback and lenient of their paladins, traits that he was well aware of made him probably popular with the hearts of children at the towns that the said paladin would occasionally visit and wander off to every so now and then.

"No, you should have probably already met him back then when we were still at Stratholme, here's a hint he was my first apprentice previous before you, lad."

With an enigmatic tone to his words, the old paladin then suggested to him the identity of his would-be trainer's name. Until his mind then finally came to startling realization and only when it did, his eyes then widened in brief of surprise that he came to thought in short conclusion, as he then spoke.

"You d-don't mean?"

"Yes, I mean it so, and I'm going to be clear again this time."

He cleared himself and made a single cough into his fist before he grinned when he then saw the star-struck expressions of the blonde boy's face, as he continued.

"You're first trainer's name would be none other than my first apprentice and prince of Lordearon, Arthas Menethill himself, lad."

Uther said and with that the knowing his charges' somewhat exuberant tendencies, the old paladin then swore that he should have probably expected and prepared himself on what came next.

"EHHHH!"

* * *

**#And that's the end for this chapter. Leave your own remarks and reviews on the buttons down below for it does truly helps.**

**It keeps me motivated and sane in making more stories you know?**

**AN: I know I suck at writing stories but please do bear with me, for I'm not really an English native speaker, you know? I apologize for any wrong grammar or misspellings that I may have committed and also, I don't have any beta readers to read on my works, so for that I'm sorry.**

**But still nevertheless Here are the final results of the polls for the pairings for Naruto in this story!**

**1 Sylvannas Windrunner 52 32%**

**2 Alexstraza 35 22%**

**3 Arturia Pendragon (OC) - Fate Stay Night 24 15%**

**4 Sally Whitemane 11 6%**

**5 Ysera 9 5%**

**6 Yrel 7 4%**

**7 Shandris Feathermoon 6 3%**

**8 Valeera Sanguinar 5 3%**

**9 Lady Liadrin 4 2%**

**10 Anveena (Sunwell) 4 2%**

**11 Finnal Goldensword 1 0%**

**12 Krulcifer Einfolk (OC) - Saijaku Mujai No Bahamut 0**

**The majority has spoken, the polls have finally ended and looks like we're going with the route of the ranger general of silvermoon. So in that regards be prepared with the upcoming unexpected fluff in the next chapters from our none other normally stoic dear Sylvannas herself, folks!**

**Also heads up for I am currently writing off a another NarutoxWarcraft fic that was inspired by the results of this poll. Probably titled as a "A Dance with Rogues" on which will mainly feature the champion of the crimson ring herself, Valeera Sanguinnar! still working with the title.**

**But still, nonetheless, expect it coming soon! **

**And remember always the words of the Number One Hero**

**"Always go…. beyond your limits PLUS ULTRA!"**

**ALL MIGHT**


End file.
